


Es Ee Ex

by PickYourPoison98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, And they have a LOT of sex, Blow Jobs, But he's also a good brother, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Eren is a brat, Face-Sitting, Grisha also hates Levi, Hand Jobs, He's a good parent though, Levi and Eren get KINKY, M/M, Mikasa and Levi are mortal enemies, Mikasa watches them have sex multiple times, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickYourPoison98/pseuds/PickYourPoison98
Summary: Mikasa is SO excited to go on a week-long vacation at the beach with her older brother, Eren: who is, by the way, THE BEST BROTHER IN THE WORLD! Well, she WAS excited until she found out Eren's disgusting, ugly, demon boyfriend Levi is coming with them!Don't worry - she plans to keep them apart the entire time, and for the love of God, she is NOT letting Levi force this horrible thing known as Es Ee Ex on HER brother!





	1. Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Mikasa is eleven and Eren and Levi are sixteen. She watches them have sex multiple times and some of the descriptions come from her point of view. If this bothers you, turn back now! You have been warned!

Mikasa flung her clothes into her suitcase faster than she’d ever done anything in her life. Being only eleven years old, she didn’t fold anything, probably left important stuff out, and really only made a mess for her mother to fix later, but she didn’t care. She was _too_ excited for her family’s week-long, beach house vacation that they’d be leaving for tomorrow. While they took regular vacations to places all over the country, the beach was Mikasa’s _favorite_ place. They always went to a small island that could only be reached by driving across a five-mile long bridge, and the only things around were the houses, a small ice cream/Italian ice shop, a few restaurants, and a grocery store. Even though the island was empty for the most part, Mikasa always had a great time. Eren would take her anywhere any time she wanted – to the beach, to go get ice cream, to go sightsee, to ride bikes, to go eat – you name it.

Indeed, Eren was the best big brother anyone could ask for. He was warm, kind, and affectionate. He was loyal, helped her clean her room, helped her do her homework, and he even read her bedtime stories and sang her lullabies when she was very little. Being adopted could initially be a very frightening experience for any child, but with a brother like Eren, Mikasa knew no fear. She would give anything to constantly be near him, to talk to him, to _look_ at him. True, she probably did have a _small_ crush on him – how could she not? Eren was so smart, his smile was so infectious, his eyes were so big, his hands were so soft. He was _everything_ Mikasa could ever want in another human being, and that was why she couldn’t wait to spend her entire vacation with him. Summer was here, and Mikasa didn’t have to worry about stupid school or homework. Eren would also be free from all of his responsibilities as well. They could spend every waking moment together watching movies, eating cookies, reading books, playing games, coloring; whatever they wanted to do! _Finally!_ Mikasa had been waiting the entire school year for this and her time had finally come!

“Eren,” she could hear her mother say, and interest piqued, Mikasa walked over to her bedroom door, prepared to open it and walk right in on the conversation. “We need to have 'the talk'.”

She froze. Her mother’s voice sounded stern. Was Eren in trouble? **Impossible!**

“Mom!” Eren complained. “We’ve already had ‘the talk’. I’m sixteen years old and I don’t want to have ‘the talk’ again!”

“Honey, this is ‘the talk’ part two. This is the ‘Beach House Etiquette’ talk.”

“Beach house etiquette?” Eren asked.

Mikasa was glad Eren asked because she had no idea what ‘etiquette’ meant.

“Yes Eren. You know just as well as I do that this discussion is necessary.”

“Ugh Mom . . .”

“If you want Levi to come with us, you’ll sit down and listen to me.”

 _NO GOD PLEASE NO!!!_ Mikasa screamed to herself, hands shaking in fury at having heard **his** name. If he even _dared_ to show his face tomorrow morning when they were leaving, Mikasa was going to scream. And she wouldn’t plan on stopping until he was gone. He would _not_ ruin their vacation! Not today Satan!

Eren sighed, taking a seat on the couch. Meanwhile Mikasa was upstairs, crawling out of her room and into hallway. Bravely, albeit slowly, she stood up and peaked over the banister to watch her mother and Eren converse from above. Fingers crossed, she waited patiently, hoping and praying things went her way.

“Alright, I’m listening,” Eren said.

“This won’t take long,” Carla chuckled, reaching over and uncrossing Eren’s arms. “First of all, you need to be courteous of the rest of the occupants in the house. This includes myself, your father, and Mikasa. You’ll be sharing a wall with Mikasa too, so be mindful of that. And for God’s sake Eren: **close the door.** We don’t need another repeat of what happened last time.”

Mikasa wracked her brain for what her mother could possibly be talking about and after a few careful moments of thinking, she figured it must be about the _incident_ that happened a few weeks ago. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around it. Understanding things was always easier for her when she put them in order, so she sat back down, leaned against the wall comfortably, and began to think.

First, Eren had advised her to play in her room alone for a few hours. Next, **he** came over, and she knew that because she could hear her mother greeting him at the door downstairs. Then, her father came home from work, because he was also greeted downstairs by her mother. Some time passed, and suddenly she heard her father scream: Mikasa had _never_ heard him scream like that either. Her father was the only guy she knew that could squeal in such a high-pitched voice! This was followed by him yelling at Eren to shut the door, and then Mikasa could hear his footsteps flying past her room at lightening speed. She’d opened her own door at that point, eager to hear him talk about what happened.

That was the first time she’d ever heard the word . . . well, apparently she wasn’t allowed to say it because it was a bad word. It was referred to as ‘Es Ee Ex’. Mikasa had very briefly brought it up at school to her best friend Annie, and Annie informed her that not only was Es Ee Ex a bad word, but it was something that only adults did. It was the process that led to babies too, which really confused Mikasa, because while she didn’t know exactly what Es Ee Ex was, she knew that Eren couldn’t get pregnant! Did people do Es Ee Ex for some reason other than to have kids? Mikasa asked Annie this, but Annie just told her that she didn’t know. Also, due to the way her father was screaming about it, Mikasa was _sure_ that it wasn’t a good thing, and that it was probably wise not to bring up her confusion to her parents.

Her uncertainty continued. If Es Ee Ex was a bad thing, why was Eren letting Levi make him do it?! Because _surely_ Eren wouldn’t engage in a bad thing on his own – he was smarter than that. Therefore, this _had_ to be Levi’s fault. Levi was probably _forcing_ Eren to do Es Ee Ex and that’s why her father had been so angry. Mikasa _knew_ that Eren could be a pushover, and if he wasn’t going to stand up for himself, it looked like it was up to her.

It would probably help to figure out what exactly Es Ee Ex was, but she didn’t have time to waste! She wasn’t going to allow Levi to continue to hurt Eren! From the first day she’d met him she didn’t like him and learning that Levi had been forcing Eren to do a bad thing made her blood boil. She absolutely _hated_ him. Whenever he came over he always stole Eren’s attention away from her, and Eren always got so red in the face and giggly too. Mikasa figured that it was probably nervous laughter because Levi was blackmailing Eren or something.

It was just _sickening._

“Okay, first of all,” Eren said, snapping Mikasa out of her mental dialogue. “If you hear noises coming from my room, don’t open the door! This is all Dad’s fault.”

“He probably just came to greet you, Eren. Don’t blame your father.”

“Did he not see Levi’s car outside?! He should have known!”

 _“You_ should have just closed the door and locked it.”

“Well, I forgot!”

“Eren,” their mother sighed, shaking her head. “It’s a bit concerning that you’re so eager to have sex with Levi that you can’t even remember to shut your door.”

Eren blushed and Mikasa recognized that blush. It was that ‘nervous’ look Eren always made when Levi was around. That jerk Levi really _was_ abusing her brother, huh? And now he was going on vacation with them?! This world was too cruel!

“Okay . . . I’m sorry. We’ll be more responsible.”

“Good . . .”

Seeing that her son looked miserable, Carla reached over and ruffled Eren’s hair. “You know that your father and I love Levi. All we ask is that you remember that you’re not the only ones in the house.”

“So he can come?” Eren asked hopefully.

“Of course he can.”

“Yes!” Eren screamed, lunging at his mother and wrapping his arms around her. “Thank you, thank you!”

“Don’t act too excited!” she laughed, hugging him back. “You’ll make your father change his mind!”

Oh yeah? Well guess what?!

He _was_ going to change his mind and Mikasa was going to be the one to do it. They _loved_ Levi? Levi was coming on vacation with them for real? No way. Absolutely not. Mikasa wasn’t spending her week-long beach-trip vacation alongside the devil!

Standing up, she quickly made her way into her parents’ room where she found her father sitting on the bed reading a book. Mikasa noticed that he too had his suitcases packed and ready to go. He must be excited for the vacation . . . well, he was about to get even _more_ excited.

“DAD!” Mikasa shouted.

“Mikasa!” he shouted back, reaching up to check his pulse. “Don’t do that to me! You could have given me a heart attack!”

“Sorry,” she quickly apologized before cutting to the chase. “I don’t want Levi to come to the beach with us.”

She didn’t miss the confused expression he gave her. Good, maybe he would be so shocked by the news that he’d agree with her.

“Why not?”

“I don’t like him. You don’t like him either, right?”

Her father shrugged. “He’s . . . alright. No one will ever be good enough for either of you two, but Eren is _in love_ with him so I guess there’s nothing I can do.”

Because her father put air quotes around the words ‘in love’ she wondered if it was really true. How could Eren love somebody that was forcing him to do Es Ee Ex?

“It’s not fair . . .” Mikasa mumbled. “He’s going to ruin my vacation.”

“How so?”

“I won’t get to spend any time with Eren.”

Grisha’s face darkened. “Don’t worry about that, Mikasa. I’m not allowing Eren and Levi to stay holed up in their room all day. Your brother will have _plenty_ of time to spend with you.”

At that, Mikasa smiled a little. Maybe there was hope after all.

“You mean it?”

“Of course. This is a _family_ trip. We’re _all_ going to spend time together.”

“. . . Including Levi?”

“Including Levi.”

“Okay . . .”

“Cheer up,” her father said, patting the space beside him on the bed. “Come and sit with your old man. You can tell me about all the things you want to do on the trip.”

Mikasa nodded and ran over to him, climbing up onto the bed and getting ready to give him her detailed itinerary about what was going to happen over the next week. Levi may be coming along on the trip, but it seemed as though he wasn’t going to be anything more than extra baggage. This was still a _family_ trip where Mikasa didn’t have to worry about Levi stealing Eren away and hogging him all to himself. She would still get to eat Italian ice with Eren. She would still get to swim in the ocean with Eren. She would still get to watch movies with Eren. Everything was going to be okay . . .

* * *

“Eren!” Mikasa yelled, happily running into his room and jumping on his sleeping form. “Wake up! We’re leaving! We’re leaving!”

“Ugh Mikasa,” Eren groaned, looking over at his clock and seeing that it was seven in the morning. “Why are you up so early? We’re not planning to be on the road until nine.”

“Well, we’ve still gotta pack the car and stuff.”

“True, but you’re only eleven. You’re not supposed to be this responsible.”

Mikasa puffed out her chest proudly. She was already dressed, hair brushed, sunglasses on, and sunscreen at the ready. No one may realize it, but she was going to get _every_ minute she could with Eren: starting at seven o’clock the morning they were due to leave.

“I’m excited,” she explained. “I want to spend as much time as possible with you, Eren.”

“Aww!” Eren cooed, grabbing Mikasa and hugging her tightly.

Mikasa hugged back as hard as she could, wishing this moment would never end.

“You’re so cute,” he laughed. “Alright, I’m officially awake. Let me go take a shower and I’ll start helping Mom and Dad pack the car.”

Mikasa let him go and waited on his bed for him like a puppy, eager for him to return to her. One of the best parts about leaving for the vacation involved getting breakfast. They always stopped somewhere _good_ like Starbucks or McDonald’s and got breakfast to eat in the car along the way. Food always tested better in the car and _everyone_ knew that!

Eventually Eren finished his shower and Mikasa regretfully left the room to give him privacy to change. However once he was out, she had her arms wrapped around his waist, face pressed into his stomach, inhaling his scent.

“You’re being so clingy,” Eren laughed, picking her up and holding her against her hip. “Any particular reason why?”

“I told you. I’m excited.”

“But you see me every day! Are you just excited to take a vacation or what?”

Mikasa smiled happily, staring into Eren’s blue eyes and imagining the sea in all of its blueness. Eren was like the ocean on a calm, summer day: gentle and soothing.

“I’m excited to take a vacation with _you.”_

Eren smiled back and gave Mikasa a sloppy kiss on the cheek that she whined playfully about.

“You’re too adorable for your own good.”

“Eren! Mikasa!” their mother yelled from downstairs. “Start bringing suitcases! We’re ready to pack the car!”

“Alright,” Eren said, placing Mikasa down. “You go downstairs and wait in the car. I’ll get your stuff, okay?”

She only listened to Eren because he was her older brother. Wanting to stay by his side but feeling encouraged due to her excitement over what was to come, she obeyed and left, heading down the stairs and to the car. This was going to be so great! She’d already charged her iPod all the way up and she planned to listen to music and sleep on Eren’s shoulder the whole way there since it was a long drive. He would always run his fingers through her hair too, which usually knocked her out cold. Sometimes she regretted sleeping the whole time, but that just meant that she’d have plenty of energy to stay up late with Eren and watch movies!

“Move it, brat.”

Oh no.

**_NO._ **

Feeling her mood sour instantly, Mikasa glared up at Levi as he made his way past her, probably planning to run up the stairs and attack Eren like the evil troll he was.

“Don’t touch my stuff!” she growled at Levi’s back, wanting nothing more than to follow him and make sure he didn’t do anything illegal in their home.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Tch, whatever. Go get in your car seat and stop being a pain.”

Rage.

All she felt was pure rage.

The fact that Levi had literally just called her a baby by implying that she still used a car seat made her want to punch his stupid, ugly face in. How _dare_ he! If this was a precursor to how the vacation was going to go, Mikasa planned to open the car door on the way there and push him out like the piece of GARBAGE he was. No matter what, she was _not_ going to get along with her mortal enemy for Eren’s sake. It couldn’t be done. Maybe if Levi was kind and shared Eren with her then things would be different . . . no, she took that back. She didn’t care how nice Levi was: she wasn’t sharing Eren with _anyone._

“Come on, Mikasa,” her mother said, and Mikasa did as she was told, bravely sitting directly in the middle of the second row of seats. There was no way in hell she was letting Eren and Levi sit next to each other on the way there. Levi touched Eren _way_ too much for her comfort. It disgusted her too, watching them hold hands and kiss each other. And when Eren smiled at Levi, Mikasa always felt like her world was ending. Yes, she knew them kissing (ew) was inevitable, but hopefully she wouldn’t have to see much of that while on vacation. Also, for the love of everything that was good and holy, she was **not** allowing them to do Es Ee Ex.

_No. Way._

_This is a family trip_ , she repeated to herself, watching Eren and Levi make their way towards the car with the remaining suitcases. Buckling her seatbelt for good measure, she smiled slyly at Levi when he realized that she was acting as a barrier between him and Eren. If his face wasn’t ugly before (which it was) it was _really_ ugly now! Perfect. Score one for Mikasa.

“So ‘Kas,” her mother said from the front passenger seat. “Where do you want to eat?”

Mikasa thought for a moment while watching her father punch directions into their GPS. “Hmm, Eren, what do you want?”

Eren also looked thoughtful. “Levi, what do _you_ want?”

“I don’t care,” Levi mumbled, still salty about not being able to sit directly by Eren. He knew what Eren’s little brat of a sister thought about him and he didn’t give a _shit._ She could hate him all she wanted, but if she even _dared_ to continue to come in between he and Eren, they were going to have a serious problem. Eren was getting fucked on every surface, in every corner, inside every bathtub of that beach house whether she liked it or not.

“Then let’s get donuts,” Eren suggested. “How does Dunkin Donuts sound?”

“Sounds great if your father can ever get the directions pulled up.”

“I’m getting old, Carla,” Grisha said, adjusting his glasses as he continued to play with the GPS. “Give me a break. Technology changes – I don’t.”

Eventually they left and Mikasa did as she’d planned by putting in her earphones and curling up into Eren’s side. She really didn’t even want breakfast anymore as Eren ran his fingers through her hair, lulling her into a deep sleep. It was almost as if Levi wasn’t here and all that existed was Eren. Her brother seriously had no idea how happy and content she felt in this very moment. Eren was everything that was right in the world, and too bad he was dating that idiot Levi who was everything that was _wrong_ in the world.

She could just imagine him sitting beside her, probably sewing up a voodoo doll of her that he could puncture and hit and kick and rip the arms off of. Levi probably wanted to hurt her, probably wished her dead! And while the feeling was mutual, Eren deserved to be with someone more selfless. Eren deserved someone that would respect him, not force him into Es Ee Ex, and that wouldn’t treat her like she was some sort of annoyance. After all, if Levi had any common sense, he would realize that she just wanted the best for Eren. Mikasa loved Eren with all her heart, and she loved him so much that she didn’t care if he derived happiness from someone other than her.

But she did _not_ accept Levi, because she didn’t believe he made Eren happy. How could he by being so grumpy and pissed off all the time?! And honestly, there was no way Levi could act any different around Eren. In the entire freaking _two years_ that he’d been dating her brother, Mikasa hadn’t seen him smile once! What did Eren see in him?! What did her _parents_ see in him?! Was she the only one not taken in by the devil himself?!

She supposed so, and hearing voices around her, she secretly paused her music in order to listen in on everyone’s conversation.

“Mikasa already gave me her itinerary of what we’re going to do when we get there,” her father said and then laughed. “It actually sounded like a pretty good plan.”

“Oh, she doesn’t know that the house this year has a pool,” her mother added. “Once she figures that out, she won’t want to do anything other than play in it.”

A pool?

A _pool?!_

“Don’t forget the hot tub, Carla.”

“Oh heavens, how could I?”

AND A HOT TUB?! This was already the best vacation ever and it hadn’t even started!

“Won’t it be too hot for a hot tub?” Eren asked. “It’s summer after all.”

“It’s only May,” Carla said. “It can get pretty chilly at night with the ocean breeze.”

“Really?? We’re right on the ocean this year?!”

“Yup!”

“And that means,” Grisha said, looking in the rearview mirror at the two sixteen year olds in the backseat. “Neither of you will have any reason _not_ to be on the beach every day.”

“I’ll burn if I’m out there every day,” Levi said flatly. “It’s impossible.”

 _Yes,_ Mikasa thought evilly to herself. _Burn baby burn._

“Even with sunscreen?” Eren asked.

“Even with sunscreen. But I don’t mind going out in the evening.”

“You boys will have to make sure to take Mikasa along with you,” Grisha added. “She’s excited to spend time with you, _Eren.”_

“I want to spend time with her too!” Eren defended. “Don’t think that I don’t want to! She’s my sister.”

Mikasa could feel her heart swell at Eren’s words. She _really_ did have the best brother in the world, and if anyone disagreed, then they could fight her.

“Tch. Why did I even come if you’re not going to give me any attention?” Levi quipped, crossing his arms in irritation.

“Oh Levi,” Grisha said. “Don’t be upset. I’d be _happy_ to give you a lesson on how the moon affects the tides if Eren’s busy. It’s actually really interesting. I can also teach you about the eighty-eight different constellations in the sky.”

“Oh boy . . . can’t wait . . .”

“You’re going to get me _all_ to yourself at night before bed,” Eren said slowly, and Mikasa could feel him leaning over as if to get closer to Levi. “We have our own room on the far end of the house . . .”

“You’re pretty bold to be acting that way in front of your parents, Eren,” Levi chuckled, and Mikasa swore she could hear him shifting in his seat too.

“You two will be knitting sweaters the whole time if you don’t stop right now,” the oldest man scolded, and Carla hit him on the shoulder.

“Grisha please. You used to be young too. Don’t pretend you acted all innocent in front of my parents when you were courting me.”

“Carla, why don’t you tell the story of when we first met? That'll give those two something to listen to for the rest of the car ride there.”

Again, Mikasa could hear Levi shifting in his seat, but she kept her face pressed against Eren so that no one knew she’d been eavesdropping the whole time.

“Alright,” Levi sighed. “Wake me up when we get there.”

“I would take notes if I were you, Levi,” Grisha said. “This is how a _real_ man acts around the woman he loves.”

“What??” Eren whined. “I’m not a woman though! Besides . . . Levi _is_ a real man.”

“It’s a good thing that kid is between us,” Levi said lowly. Mikasa could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up. “Or else I’d destroy you right here.”

“Mmm _please_ daddy . . .”

Mikasa couldn’t even begin to decipher why Eren was calling Levi ‘daddy’ because her father interrupted them and threatened to drop them both off at the nearest gas station. Her mother was laughing although Mikasa didn’t know why, and then she could hear her father talking about suffering from something called ‘PTSD’ due to the _incident_ that happened a few weeks ago. Looks like she was right about having to protect Eren from Es Ee Ex, because their father was still apparently feeling the effects from it.

“I need a nap . . .” her father mumbled.

“You can sleep tonight,” her mother responded. “When we get back we’re going to unpack and immediately go to the store and get some groceries. Then, we can order some pizza and call it a day since by that time it’ll be pretty late anyways.”

“Mikasa will probably be bouncing off the walls,” Eren said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “She’s been asleep this whole time.”

Mikasa felt like she was in heaven and Eren was her angel.

“Hope she brought some Barbies to play with or something.”

Now Mikasa felt like she was in hell and Levi was the devil. Eleven year olds did _not. Play. With. Barbies._

What a freaking _idiot!?_

“Levi!” Eren laughed, and Mikasa couldn’t believe it.

Eren thought that that was funny?!

“She’s a little too old for Barbies. Maybe we can all watch a movie or something in the living room tonight?”

“Now _that,”_ Grisha said. “Is the best suggestion I’ve heard so far. A nice, wholesome movie with the family is just what we need!”

Mikasa couldn’t agree more, because if Levi and Eren were watching a movie in the living room, Levi couldn’t make Eren do Es Ee Ex. Perhaps it was going to be easier to keep them separated than she thought!

* * *

Not only was Mikasa having the time of her life eating pizza and watching a movie with her family, but she’d managed to get in between Eren and Levi _again!_ AND Levi was passed out on the other end of the couch like the bum he was! What a great day this had been!

“Eren,” Mikasa said, looking up at him innocently as the movie ended. “Can we play on the beach tomorrow?”

“Of course we can!” Eren promised, ruffling her hair. “That’s what we’re here for after all!”

She hugged him happily, squeezing him as hard as she could before she would have to let him go. Soon her parents were returning to their room to sleep and Eren picked her up and started to take her to bed as well. She allowed him to tuck her into the unfamiliar bed and just to try her luck, she asked if she could sleep with him and Levi.

“No, ‘Kas,” Eren told her, a little too quickly for her taste. “You have your own room here. Don’t you like it?”

Mikasa nodded sadly. “Yeah . . . could you sleep here with me at least once or twice while we’re here?”

“Sure . . . but you’re gonna have to let me spend some time with Levi you know.”

“Why??”

Eren laughed at her disgruntled expression. “Because he deserves some time with me as well! I’ve already told you this, but you see me every day. Levi and I don’t get to see each other every day.”

“You see him every weekend though!”

“I know, but sometimes we want some alone time together.”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes, knowing that alone time was for Es Ee Ex. She couldn’t let Eren be alone with Levi though! It wasn’t safe!

“Are you going to have ‘alone time’ tonight?” Mikasa asked quietly, and when Eren blushed she _knew_ it was going to happen.

“Maybe not tonight . . .” Eren said and then smiled awkwardly. “We’re both pretty tired so we’ll probably just go to sleep. You need to go to sleep too. We need to get up bright and early tomorrow so that we can enjoy the whole day, alright?”

“Okay . . .”

She watched with sad eyes as Eren left her to return to **him.** Finally allowing herself to accept the fact that Eren was going to be with Levi tonight and there was nothing she could do about it, Mikasa got comfortable under the covers and tried to go to sleep. However, a bad feeling in her gut kept her awake, refusing to allow her to drift away. So, she decided to stay up a little longer, listening carefully, _just_ to ensure that Eren was okay.

Well, needless to say, she was glad she stayed awake for a little longer.

Because soon enough she started to hear noises.

Noises that probably had something to do with Es Ee Ex . . . !


	2. Saturday Night/Sunday

"You sure don’t waste any time,” Eren giggled when Levi pulled him down into the bed as soon as he walked into the room.

“I’ve been waiting all day,” Levi defended, reaching around to grope his boyfriend’s firm bottom. “Can you blame me?”

Eren rolled his eyes playfully and straddled Levi’s waist, taking off his shirt and flinging it behind him. Immediately Levi’s hands were on him, running up his stomach and pinching his nipples with the same eagerness he had on their first night together. “At least take off your clothes too.”

Levi flipped their positions and Eren squealed happily, laughing as Levi ripped off his shirt and began peppering wet kisses all over his neck. The rest of their clothes quickly followed suit, and soon Levi had a panting, red-faced Eren pinned underneath him. Kissing him harshly, Levi swallowed Eren’s excited moans and cracked his knuckles in anticipation: it was _time._

Meanwhile Mikasa had left her room, curiously padding over to the room next door, wondering if she was going to stumble upon the same thing her father had. What if she was making a mistake? Hadn’t Eren told her they were just going to bed? If anything, she should hear quiet snores and gentle sounds of breathing.

“Mmm Levi hurry!” Eren begged, and Mikasa gasped.

Eren almost sounded as if he was in pain? But it was a weird sounding type of pain, because Eren would probably be crying if Levi was _actually_ hurting him, right?

“Should I? I think I might just finger you until you’re shooting cum from your pretty little dick,” Levi purred lowly, and Eren cried out again, sucking deep gasps of air into his lungs.

Mikasa looked around nervously for help. She had no idea what Levi was talking about, but strange noises were coming from the other side of the cracked door. Grateful that it was open should she need to intervene, Mikasa briefly considered waking her parents up. Eren probably couldn’t get away. Levi was probably _forcing_ Es Ee Ex on him again and instead of helping him she was just standing here like an idiot!

“Fuck me Levi! Fuck me!!”

Her mouth dropped open, hand pausing in front of the door. Had Eren just said the F word?? TWICE? No. Not her Eren . . . he would never say such a thing . . .

Okay, that was it! Time to make her move!

Pushing open the door only slightly, Mikasa peered in, trying to get a visual of what was going on. What she saw made her heart drop into her stomach. First of all, Levi ass was so pale it almost _blinded_ her. Also, even though she was eleven, she understood basic human anatomy: Levi’s _thing_ was definitely going in and out of Eren’s _butt_ and it. Was. **Disturbing.** This was Es Ee Ex without a doubt and no wonder their father was so against it! Levi was literally on top of Eren humping him like some sort of animal! He was moving _so_ vigorously and _so_ quickly, thrusting himself into Eren over and over again. Mikasa could see his arm muscles bulging as he held himself above _her_ brother, hair wet and eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He _had_ to be concentrating: who could move their hips that fast?!

At this point Mikasa was becoming concerned for Eren’s life. He was still whimpering and crying, but instead of trying to get away from Levi he was pulling him closer. His legs were wrapped tightly around Levi’s waist, his arms around Levi’s neck and he was whispering something into Levi’s ear that Mikasa couldn’t quite make out. She could tell that Eren was growing delirious because his face, ears, neck, and even his chest were glowing red. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head and spit was running down the corners of his mouth as if he was a patient dying of some disease. Mikasa honestly couldn’t tell if Eren was feeling good or not – he looked like he was losing his mind!

“Ah! Ah! Ah! L-Levi harder p-please . . .”

“Fucking slut. I’m gonna _fucking_ break you.”

Did Levi just call Eren a slut?! Mikasa was enraged. She wasn’t too sure what that word meant, but she _knew_ it was insulting. So not only was Levi hunched over Eren and attacking him, (because what she saw was _clearly_ an assault, there was no doubt about it) but he was calling Eren mean names?!

 _“Yes,”_ Eren moaned loudly, scratching his nails up and down Levi’s back and leaving long, red welts behind. _“Yessss.”_

Wait, so Eren _liked_ to be called a slut? Mikasa was all sorts of confused: even more confused than when Eren referred to Levi as ‘daddy’ in the car. She figured that Eren just got confused or something, since he could be a little airheaded at times, but to encourage someone to call you a bad name? That was a little strange.

All of a sudden Levi started moaning too and Mikasa’s eyes widened at the noise. It was an even higher-pitch than the scream her father had let out when he caught Eren and Levi doing Es Ee Ex a few weeks ago! She wasn’t even sure her own voice could reach an octave that high! And when Eren joined in on the strange noises, Mikasa just figured they were speaking another language because what the hell was that?!

“’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” Levi yelled, burying his face into Eren’s neck and sucking viciously on the skin there.

Eren arched his back, one hand tangled in Levi’s hair and another one in the sheets. “Ah! Ah! _Ah!_ Fucking cum in me daddy, _fuck, fuck, FUCK!!!”_ Eren screamed back.

Mikasa confirmed that Eren just had no filter, because she’d never heard the F word said so many times in the same sentence. Whatever Levi was doing to him was making him say bad words and that wasn’t okay. Yes, this was _all_ Levi’s fault. Eren was innocent and Levi was just manipulating him as per usual. That was what evil people did, after all.

Her eyes widened in awe because what she saw next was pretty incredible. Eren stiffened only for a moment before his legs trembled fiercely and a white substance shot out of his . . . well, she was just going to have to think it: _penis!_ The word made her cringe and obviously Mikasa knew that she had no reason to be embarrassed over the human body, but the fact that she was talking about _Eren’s_ body made her uncomfortable. And seeing someone that she didn’t like manipulate Eren’s body like that made her even _more_ uncomfortable.

“Fucckkkk,” Levi groaned tiredly, and Mikasa watched as he pushed his hips so hard against Eren’s her brother’s lower body was lifted off the bed. Narrowing her eyes, she could briefly make out some of that white stuff that had come out of Eren also leak out of Eren’s butt and it made her feel sick. She was going to have a lot of unanswered questions swirling around in her head until she could get back to school and talk to her friends about it. There was _no way_ she was bringing this up to her parents or Eren. If it hadn’t been clear before, it was clear now why Es Ee Ex was so forbidden.

This?

This was an _abomination._

Mikasa watched them lazily kiss and mutter ‘I love you’ to each other for about a half a second before stomping away in disgust. What a horrible thing she had just witnessed. And why?? What was the point of it?? Making that white stuff come out? Was that the reason? Fortunately she had too many questions to be traumatized by what she had just seen. Instead, she was just going to make it her mission to prevent this from happening a second time and with that knowledge, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Mikasa woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and she wondered if her mother was in the kitchen making everyone breakfast. A quick peak out of her door confirmed that she was, and she could see Levi walking out of the kitchen with a glass of water and some small pills. Unfortunately he was so rude that he couldn’t even be bothered to put on a shirt, so she was blinded for a second time in less than twenty-four hours.

Throwing her door open, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Levi. Now she could clearly see that he was carrying pain medication!

“You hurt Eren!” she cried, her worst fears confirmed.

Racing into their bedroom with lightening speed, she jumped onto their bed, not missing the way Eren screamed and pulled the covers over himself just as fast.

“Mikasa! What are you doing?!”

She wrapped her arms around him, trying not to gag because he smelled like Levi. “Eren, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you! I won’t let you be hurt again!”

“I’m fine!” Eren said, confusion lacing his tone. “What makes you think I was hurt?”

Upon entering the room and seeing the scene in front of him, Levi scowled darkly at the back of Mikasa’s head. “You just _have_ to ruin everything, don’t you, brat?”

Mikasa angrily turned around, eyes ablaze with anger. “I _know_ what you did.”

“You don’t know shit. Now get out.”

“NO!”

“You two . . .” Eren sighed, accepting the pain medication from Levi. “Are you guys going to fight over me the whole time we’re here?”

“Yes,” both Levi and Mikasa answered at the same time.

“I will determine who gets my attention and for how long they get it,” Eren declared. “And I don’t want either of you trying to intrude upon the other’s time? Okay?”

Both Levi and Mikasa answered in unison again. “No.”

Eren frowned. “I figured as much. Can we at least go get breakfast?”

Mikasa nodded happily, but made no effort to get off of Eren. And why should she? Eren carried her to breakfast all the time.

“Get off of him,” Levi threatened, and when Mikasa felt like he was about to grab her she quickly slid off of Eren and left the room. Fine. She would let Levi win this time, but Eren was carrying her to breakfast next time whether he liked it or not!

Flinging herself into a chair, she angrily stabbed at the eggs on her plate and ate them as aggressively as she could, only stopping when her mother told her to wait for Eren and Levi. Wait for them?? Was she serious? If they even _dared_ to do Es Ee Ex again they were going to be waiting for three hours! Thankfully they eventually they joined them, Eren taking his rightful seat beside her and patting her head gently. Immediately all of her rage dissipated, and she relaxed her head against his left arm as they all ate together.

“How did everyone sleep?” her father asked. “Mikasa?”

She just nodded, resisting the urge to tell him about the forbidden activity Levi and Eren engaged in.

“Good. Boys?”

“It was great,” Eren said. “Hearing the waves crash against the shore is really relaxing.”

“Speaking of waves,” their mother said, and Mikasa could feel her eyes shift to her. “Are you excited about the beach today??”

Again Mikasa nodded, although this time more enthusiastically. “Yeah!”

“Well, how about we all hurry and finish so that we can go!”

Mikasa excitedly finished her food and ran back to her room to put on her swimsuit. This was going to be their first day out on the beach in a while and she was going to _really_ enjoy it. Whenever they came to the beach they always rented a large beach canopy and chairs so all they had to do was walk out there and enjoy the sun. Sometimes they brought a cooler with drinks and food, but because everyone seemed so excited to get outside, everything except sunscreen was forgotten.

She practically dragged Eren onto the warm sand and he allowed her to, laughing and swooping her up to take her straight into the water. Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren’s neck and sighed in bliss. _This_ was what she’d been waiting for. The sun was hot against her skin, but the cool ocean and beach breeze kept her comfortable. Briefly, she glanced back at the beach to see her parents also making their way towards them, wading through the water and laughing as the waves threatened to take them down.

“Take Mikasa for a moment,” Eren said, passing her over to her mother. “I’m going to go get you know who.”

Eren wasted no time walking up to Levi who was trying to read and jerked the sunglasses off of his face. “Levi! Come into the water!”

“No thanks,” Levi said, and jerked his sunglasses back from Eren. “I’m trying to read. And avoid the sun.”

“You put on plenty of sunscreen. It won’t kill you to spend ten minutes in the water with me.”

“You know damn well you’ll keep me out there longer for ten minutes.”

Eren frowned, climbing on top of Levi and placing his hands flirtatiously on his chest. Cocking his head innocently to side, he asked nicely. “Please Levi?”

Unable to resist his tan beauty, Levi sighed before closing the book and placing it down beside him. “Fine.”

Mikasa watched the scene from the water in anger. She wanted to chop Levi’s hand off as the two intertwined their fingers and headed for the water, nowhere near her and her parents might she add. Much like Eren had done for her, Levi swooped Eren off of his feet and walked them into the water, tilting his head back as Eren kissed him. Even from so far away, she could see long, red scratch marks on Levi’s back and her blood simply boiled. Her parents were too preoccupied with splashing around to even notice what was going on and it was giving her anxiety. They couldn’t be alone! And why was no one else concerned?! Weren’t her parents against Es Ee Ex as much as she was??

Eren was laughing and giggling as Levi twirled him around in the water, kissing him and holding onto Levi’s strong shoulders as they moved further into the ocean. Completely oblivious to Mikasa’s concerned glare, he shoved his tongue into Levi’s mouth, moaning as the water deliciously knocked his hips against Levi’s.

“Doesn’t the water feel nice?” Eren asked, running the backs of his fingers against Levi’s wet cheek.

“Not really,” Levi answered plainly. “The salt water is stinging my back, the wet sand grosses me out, and it’s exhausting to have to stand upright with the waves trying to knock me on my ass.”

“Oh . . .”

“But I do have a pretty nice view.”

“I hope you’re talking about me and not the ocean behind us.”

“Why the hell would I be talking about a big body of water? Water isn’t sexy. Water –

Just then a huge wave came knocking them both to the ground, and Mikasa watched from afar with wide concerned eyes. Eren! Was Eren okay?! Still clasped tightly in her mother’s embrace, she watched the now empty area of water over her shoulder, praying that the water gods took Levi and let her brother go free. Eren eventually popped up out of the ocean laughing happily while behind him Levi rose out of the water like some sort of creature from below. A piece of seaweed was on his head and Mikasa thought it was a shame that it wasn’t wrapped tightly around his neck.

Eren laughed again as Levi ripped the piece of seaweed off and threw it down before angrily stomping out of the ocean and returning to the shore. Feeling something hit his leg, he reached down in curiosity and pulled out Levi’s sunglasses, laughing even harder knowing that Levi probably thought they were lost to the depths of the ocean.

“W-wait!” Eren yelled in between giggles. “Do you not want your sunglasses??”

Seeing that Levi was ignoring him, Eren chased after him, but not without yelling back to his parents, “Mom! Dad! Do you want me to go back to the house and get drinks!?”

“Yes!” Carla yelled back. “Bring the strawberry wine coolers!”

“Can I have one if I do?”

“NO!” Grisha yelled.

“YES!” Carla said and then turned to her husband in the water beside her. “Come on, let them live a little. Those things barely have any alcohol in them.”

While her parents continued their light banter, Mikasa began squirming in her mother’s arms as Eren and Levi disappeared into the house. Fearing the worst, she told her mother that she had to use the bathroom and swam back to the shore as if she was in the Olympics. She walked quickly so that she didn’t look too suspicious to her parents or the other patrons on the beach as she approached the backdoor of the beach house. Sliding it open, she sucked in an angry breath at what she happened upon. Thank God she had a woman’s intuition.

“What are you doing?” she asked menacingly, eyes trained on Levi’s hand that was currently shoved down Eren’s swim trunks. Levi had him pinned up against the counter too, trapping her brother beneath him and molesting Eren against his will.

“Nothing!” Eren said, quickly shoving Levi off of him.

Mikasa was relieved that Eren knew how to tell Levi no. That was very comforting because now she didn’t feel as though she had to watch them so closely . . . she’d still keep an eye out though. Levi was entirely too suspicious, looking frustrated as he adjusted his own shorts.

 _Disgusting,_ she thought to herself, walking past Levi and giving him the side eye as she helped Eren with the drinks.

“Levi, get the cooler,” Eren commanded.

Mikasa watched as Levi did as he was told and it totally pissed her off. Ugh, why couldn’t he be mean and grouchy towards everyone and make Eren hate him?! It would be so much easier to hog Eren’s attention if he and Levi were fighting! Mikasa could think back to a couple of times Levi and Eren had gotten into an argument, and those were some of her favorite moments in time. Eren was home on the weekends instead of out with Levi, so she got to spend the whole day with him! However, without fail Levi would show up, apologize, and Eren would giggle in his arms and insist he was never really mad in the first place. They hadn’t gotten into a fight in almost a _year_ now and it was very concerning to Mikasa. She wanted Levi to screw up _so_ badly so that Eren would just come back to her!

“Thank youuuu,” Eren drawled, jumping when Levi slapped his butt.

She shook her head in disbelief. He was really going to abuse Eren right in front of her?! Unacceptable!

“As punishment for that, you get to carry it.”

“Tch. Unbelievable,” Levi told Eren, but picked up the heavy, full cooler anyway. “I think you just want to look at my arms, brat.”

Eren giggled flirtatiously. “You may be right. Alright, come on Mikasa! You don’t have to go to the bathroom or anything do you?”

“No . . .”

Following Eren and Levi out of the house, she had a feeling her work wasn’t done just yet. Now she had to be _extra_ cautious because her mother was foolishly allowing Eren and Levi to drink. Great, now Eren was going to be even _more_ susceptible to Levi’s lies and manipulation. She wouldn’t be though, and while Eren probably wasn’t aware of it now, she was going to protect him from Es Ee Ex at all costs – after all, she’d just done it and all she had to do was walk in on them!

Back on the beach, she sat under the canopy and sipped from a bottle of water, suddenly aware of how tired she was. A few hours had passed now and it was probably nearing lunch time, but who wanted to eat lunch when the beach was so inviting and warm?

Inviting and warm . . . just like Eren.

She looked over her shoulder to gaze fondly at Eren and almost choked when she saw him, curled up in Levi’s lap and gently nursing him with the wine cooler. And Levi called _her_ a baby??

“Trying to get me drunk so you can get in my pants?” Levi asked, taking greedy gulps of the slightly carbonated drink.

Eren pulled the bottle away and downed the rest before flinging it into the sand and attacking Levi’s mouth. Mikasa just sat there in confusion, watching the ocean and trying not to hear the noises coming from behind her. Had Eren already gotten drunk that quickly? Surely he’d never allow this to happen if he wasn’t – there were other people on the beach just casually walking around! All it would take is once glance to catch them in the act!

Speaking of someone catching them in the act though, Mikasa smiled as her father came running up, eyes wide in embarrassment.

“Boys!” he yelled, sounding utterly betrayed. “Please! You’re out in public!!”

“There’s literally no one out here,” Eren complained loudly. “Except for like, that family of five, that family of six, those two couples, that group of children, those three elderly women, those –

“Exactly!”

Levi shrugged, patting Eren’s head as the boy pouted on his chest. “You’ve got a horny son, Grisha. Not my fault.”

“Levi, do you want to die?”

“No.”

“Then zip it.”

Shortly after that Carla joined the group and they all sat together and conversed about the plans for the rest of the day. Well, Mikasa, her mother, and her father all sat and talked. Eren fell asleep on Levi’s chest and Levi fell asleep as well. Resisting the urge to dump her water bottle on Levi’s head, Mikasa laid on her stomach and swung her legs back and forth, gazing out at the water.

“Should we do a light lunch?” her mother asked. “And then go out for dinner?”

Her husband, still stewing over Levi’s comment about his son, just sighed. “I guess.”

“Can we get Italian ice for lunch?” Mikasa asked. “I’m not really that hungry.”

Her mother nodded happily. “That sounds perfect! Mikasa, you should plan our next vacation!”

“Okay! Rule number one: Levi stays home.”

“Great rule!” her father agreed, giving her a high five for her genius.

Carla rolled her eyes playfully. “I guess you can forget about Eren coming with us then.”

Mikasa was _about_ to speak up and say that Eren wouldn’t abandon her. However, seeing him sleeping on Levi made her reconsider. She was confident that Eren would still go on a vacation with the family _without_ Levi, but since they’d been here Eren really hadn't left his side. Somehow sleeping beside Levi wasn’t even enough because Eren had managed to fall asleep _on_ Levi in the middle of the day! In her opinion, it was a little excessive. She knew that people dated and fell in love or whatever, but who wanted to be with someone _all_ the time? Well, maybe she was being a little bit of a hypocrite. After all, she loved to be with Eren too. Not all the time though! And she _certainly_ wasn’t into Es Ee Ex, so she deserved a pass! A sister wanting to spend time with her amazing, smart, talented, sophisticated, caring, loving, beautiful, warm, nice smelling brother didn’t count!

“Get up boys,” Grisha suddenly said, and taking advantage of the opportunity, smacked Levi on the head to rouse him. “We’re going back to the house.”

“For Italian ice!” Mikasa said excitedly, knowing Eren loved Italian ice.

“Really?” Eren asked, jumping up and pulling Levi along too. “Levi, have you ever had Italian ice!? It’s so good!”

Levi sighed. “I don’t want flavored ice. I want food. I’m hungry.”

Mikasa scoffed. “We have snacks in the house if you can’t wait for dinner, _fatty.”_

She celebrated her win, watching the gears turn in Levi’s head as he debated snapping back at her, but with her father right there beside her, he didn’t dare say anything. In this moment, she would let Levi get dragged away by Eren and award herself another victory point. Feeling entirely too smug for her own good, she changed into regular clothes in her room before heading downstairs to wait for everyone else to get ready.

“Hey!” she cried, and fists clenched at her side, ran straight over to Levi to stare him down. “Those are _my_ whales!”

“My whales now,” Levi said, staring her right in the eyes as he shoved a handful of the crackers into his mouth. _“Brat.”_

“EREN!!!”

“Mikasa,” Eren sighed. “We can buy you more whales.”

“But I wanted them tonight!”

“We’re going out for dinner tonight.”

“B-bu-but –

Trying to be casual about it, Levi threw the empty box in the trash. “There weren’t that many left. Be grateful I went ahead and finished them off for you.”

He was lying of course. Mikasa knew good and well that that box was about three quarters of the way full.

 _Don’t cry_ , she thought to herself, taking deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth. _Don’t cry . . ._

“Aww,” Eren cooed, picking Mikasa up and instantly absolving her of any inclination to cry. “I promise we’ll get you some more. Okay? Don’t be sad. We’re going to get your favorite beach treat!”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tight and refusing to let go as they made the short walk to the Italian ice shop. If Levi thought she was going to let Eren feed him like a baby again then he was sorely mistaken. Levi was going to have to wield his own cup and spoon and eat his own stupid Italian ice, because she wasn’t letting Eren go for _anything._

“What flavor are you getting Mikasa?” he asked her, and she briefly turned her head to examine the board of flavors.

“Hmm . . . Pina colada.”

“How are you going to eat it with your arms wrapped around my neck?” he laughed.

Mikasa shot Levi a dirty look. “I’ll manage.”

“I’m not going to be able to eat mine though.”

“Oh . . .”

Eren put her down and she groaned when her feet touched the ground.

She made sure to stay right in between Levi and Eren as they walked back to the house though.

She stayed between them on the couch.

She stayed between them in the car.

She stayed between them at the restaurant.

By the end of it all Levi looked like he wanted to punch her and she stuck her tongue out at him, claiming her many victories for the day. Exhausted and satisfied, Mikasa couldn’t remember where exactly she fell asleep, but she soon woke up in her bed around two in the morning.

The reason she’d woken up?

Two people were walking around the house, sneaking down the stairs, and opening the back door. Knowing exactly who it was, she slipped out of her bed and silently exited her room . . . where did Eren and Levi think they were going so late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowww, poor Mikasa xD


	3. Monday

Moving stealthily through the house, Mikasa crept down the stairs after Levi and Eren, watching them to find out just exactly where they were going. They made their way out of the backdoor and towards the area with the pool and the hot tub. Oh, so they were just going for a swim, huh? Even though she didn’t like Levi and Eren being alone together, Mikasa supposed she didn’t have a problem with them going swimming, even _if_ it was two o’clock in the morning. Es Ee Ex couldn’t be done at the same time they were swimming – that just didn’t make any logical sense. While she would have appreciated an invite, she guessed she could let this one go. She was pretty tired anyways.

Only when she was about to turn around and head back up to her room did she hear that infamous, lighthearted giggle, and she whipped back around to find Levi stripping Eren of all his clothing. Shocked by his boldness, she crouched down low to watch, wondering just why the hell they were getting naked in order to go into the pool. However, instead of getting into the pool, Mikasa saw Eren slink over to the hot tub and lower himself in, running his hands up his arms as goosebumps erupted over his body.

“Mom was right. It _does_ get chilly at night.”

Trying not to gag at Levi’s nakedness, Mikasa gasped as he too got in the hot tub and sat opposite of Eren.

“Come over here then and I’ll warm you up,” Levi suggested.

Eren dramatically rolled his eyes. “Lame!”

“Tch. Alright. Get over here and sit that fat ass on my cock.”

 _WHAT?!_ Mikasa yelled in her head.

First Eren was a slut and _now_ he was fat?! Did Levi need glasses or something? What was _wrong_ with him?!

“Please,” Levi added.

“Such a gentleman,” Eren chuckled, and climbed onto Levi’s lap. Levi’s hands were instantly full of Eren’s ass and he groaned as he slid his cock in between those luxurious cheeks. Eren helped him out by moving his hips back and forth, slowly and torturously, settling his arms on Levi’s shoulders.

“You got dark today,” Levi chuckled, having noticed the slightly paler skin of Eren’s upper thighs and buttocks. “Beautiful.”

Eren blushed prettily, leaning down to peck Levi on the lips. “You’re so sweet. Not as sweet as Italian ice, but still pretty sweet.”

Mikasa shook her head, unable to believe that Eren had fallen for Levi’s false charms. Sweet? Levi was about as sweet as battery acid. Sighing at the trickery Levi used on her brother, she leaned forward to see what Levi was doing next and was shocked to see him start sucking on Eren’s nipples. What in the world was that about? Wasn’t that a pretty strange thing to do to someone? Apparently Eren liked it though, as he arched his chest into Levi’s mouth and allowed his head to lull backwards. Keeping his arms secured around Levi’s neck, Eren pulled him closer, and Levi reciprocated the action by tightening his hold around Eren as well. Levi sucked hard, Mikasa watching his expression as he stared up at Eren’s face. Somehow, she got the feeling that Levi was _enjoying_ making Eren squirm around on top of him. He worried one of Eren’s nipples in between his teeth, nibbling on the pebbled flesh and making Eren cry out in what sounded like _agony_ to her. She’d accidentally been hit with a dodgeball in the chest and knew firsthand that nipples were _not_ meant to be chewed on like that! They were sensitive!

Her mental pleading with Levi for him to stop paid off because he finally relented, giving Eren’s nipples a few more gentle licks as if to apologize for the rough treatment. Eren simply moaned at the contact, allowing his hand to drift downward under the water.

“Now it’s _my_ turn to make _you_ squirm,” he purred.

Mikasa could see Levi close his eyes and shudder, groaning deeply as Eren’s hand moved under the water. She had an idea of what Eren was doing and it absolutely grossed her out. There was no coming back from that. Eren’s hand would be tainted for _life._

“Fuck,” Levi moaned, breathing heavily and opening his eyes only for a moment to take in Eren’s proud expression. “You’re such a little fucking power bottom, aren’t you?”

Eren squeezed the flesh harder, biting his lip in arousal and pressing his forehead against Levi’s. “Don’t be selfish. Touch me too.”

Complying with the demand, Levi also wrapped his hand around Eren’s erection and pumped quickly, desperate to get Eren to cum before he did. It was a battle of wits at this point and Mikasa was fully aware of it. Instead of watching in total, utter resentment, she was now curious as to how Levi and Eren were drawing those noises out of each other’s mouths. When they crushed their mouths together, desperate to swap saliva, those needy sounds were swallowed up and all she could hear was heavy, harsh breathing. It was the kind of breathing she did after running laps at school – that exhausted, dizzying, about-to-pass-out type of breathing. She wondered how it was possible to feel such exertion from what they were doing. This wasn’t even Es Ee Ex (to the best of her knowledge) so why were they so out of breath?

“Mm Levi,” Eren keened, wrapping his free arm around Levi’s neck and whispering something in his ear before nibbling on his ear lobe with a smirk on face. Levi groaned again and Eren laughed, leaving Mikasa to wonder what he’d told him.

“You fucking tease,” Levi growled, face growing darker when he realized Eren was close. “Gonna cum in this random ass hot tub that doesn’t even belong to us?”

“Y-yes!” Eren cried, burying his face into Levi’s neck. “ _S-so close_!”

Mikasa wondered what Eren meant by ‘so close’. Was he so close to shooting that white stuff out again? Because if that was the case, Mikasa wasn’t sure if it was allowed to be in the hot tub. It seemed unsanitary, but even if she wanted to stop them, it was too late. They both cried out so loudly that Mikasa had to look over her shoulder to make sure her parents didn’t rush out of their room thinking a murderer had come in and attacked them. Anybody who happened to be outside and within a few hundred feet _definitely_ heard them. Thankfully she didn’t see any of the white stuff, and that left her to assume that it was absorbed in the water.

Eren was slumped over Levi trying to catch his breath and Levi was doing the same, face hidden in the wet, smooth column of Eren’s neck. She tried not to get jealous of the sight, however it was _so_ hard. Eren hugged her all the time, but he’d never hugged her like _that._ That wasn’t even a hug since a hug used only the upper body. Eren was just literally tangled around Levi in a mess of limbs.

Deciding she didn’t want to stay for the inevitable make-out session that was to follow, she crept back up to her room. No, they hadn’t had Es Ee Ex, but what they’d done was just as bad. She didn’t like how Levi was able to make Eren look like . . . _that._ In the end, she wasn’t sure if today had been a success or a failure . . .

* * *

The next morning was Monday, their third official day of vacation. As she slid out of bed and left her room, Mikasa realized that she’d woken up before everyone else. Yawning, she briefly considered making herself a cup of coffee, but decided against it since it always tasted better when Eren made it . . . speaking of Eren, Mikasa walked over to their room, not at all mindful of her footsteps since it was already ten-thirty A.M.

Pushing open their door, she found Levi and Eren sleeping so hard they could have been mistaken for being dead. Glaring at Levi, Mikasa moved up to his side of the bed and stared at him. His head was resting against Eren’s chest, hair splayed out messily and snoring _so_ loud it made her want to cover his mouth so that he never snored again . . . or made _any_ kind of noise again.

Meanwhile Eren was sleeping peacefully and looked like an angel (as per usual). Mikasa had woken up to that cherubic face many times before when Eren let her sleep in his bed with him, and it always warmed her heart. Lips slightly parted, she could barely hear those little inhales and exhales of breath from Eren’s mouth. Now on his side of the bed, she placed her hand gently upon his cheek. She wasn’t sure whether or not she wanted to wake him up, but she’d felt an overwhelming desire to touch him – _especially_ with Levi hanging all over him.

Slowly, Eren was roused from his sleep. Seeing Mikasa standing at his bedside, he smiled at her and kissed the palm of her hand.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked, voice still groggy from sleep.

“I don’t know. I was lonely,” she replied. “And I want coffee, but _your_ coffee is the best.”

Eren yawned, stretching his arms above his head and dropping one of his hands into Levi’s hair to slowly wake him up as well. “I see. Alright, I’ll come out in a minute.”

Mikasa nodded and left them alone, giving Eren only a few minutes to get dressed before she grew antsy. Eventually, Eren came out of his room (wearing Levi’s shirt, Mikasa noticed) and headed downstairs to the coffee maker. Unfortunately, Eren made her coffee only to leave and head right back up to bed. She understood that he was probably tired, but did he plan to sleep until noon??

Eren wasn’t actually sure _how_ late he planned to sleep as he crawled back into bed with Levi. Immediately curling up to him, he sighed in absolute bliss when he could feel Levi’s hand reach around and firmly grab his ass.

“You’d better not try anything . . .” Eren mumbled, feeling sleep begin to overtake him once again.

Levi buried his nose into Eren’s hair, jerking Eren closer to himself and making him whine adorably. “Or what?”

“Or I’ll cut your dick off.”

“That’s a little harsh.”

“It’s the only way to make you behave.”

“I always behave. You’re the horny brat who always wants a dick up his ass no matter where we are.”

Eren pulled away from Levi to stare at him in the face, almost as if challenging him. “Want me to go the rest of this vacation abstaining from you? Because believe me, I can.”

Levi’s eyes widened slightly at the threat. “No. I humbly apologize.”

“And since I’m _so_ horny I might just go and get someone else’s dick so I don’t bother you too much.”

“Okay brat, too far. You’re getting it now.”

“No Levi!” Eren screamed, knowing Levi was going to start tickling him. “You know I hate it! Hahahaha stop! P-please!”

“WHAT’S GOING ON?!”

Levi and Eren looked at the door like deer in headlights as Eren’s father burst in, a fork poised above his head, ready to attack.

“LEVI! What are you doing to Eren?!” he screamed.

“N-nothing!” Eren said. “He was just tickling me! I promise!”

“A likely story,” the older man said darkly, pointing the prongs of the fork at Levi. “I don’t trust you, Levi . . .”

“Sir,” Levi said with as much sincerity as he could muster. “I’d never do anything to hurt Eren. I love him.”

“AWWW!” Eren cooed, wrapping his arms around Levi and pulling him in for kisses. “How can you not love him, Dad?”

“Are you asking me to love him after what I saw three weeks ago?” Grisha asked, feeling queasy as he turned around to leave. “Because that’s _impossible_ . . . and get dressed. We’re going down to the pool after breakfast.”

Mikasa knew that Levi had gotten in trouble when her father left their room, fist still gripping the fork with intensity. It was a good thing she’d woken the man up too – Eren had been practically begging for his _life_ just a moment ago! While eating breakfast she joined in on the ‘stare at Levi to make him uncomfortable’ game with her father, and she could tell that Levi was starting to squirm ever so slightly under their glares. If he kept this up, Levi was going to be totally hated by the time this was over! Maybe her father would even make Eren break up with Levi: fingers crossed!

“Wow Levi,” Eren giggled, leaning his head lovingly on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re _so_ popular today: almost everyone is staring at you.”

“That’s what happens when you’re attractive,” Levi answered nonchalantly. “But no one's as attractive as you, Eren.”

“EWWWWWW,” Mikasa interrupted, not necessarily to disagree with Levi, but because she didn’t want to hear _him_ call _her_ brother attractive.

“Ew is right,” her father agreed.

“I think it’s adorable.”

“Thanks Mom,” Eren said.

Grisha rolled his eyes. “Don’t lie, Carla.”

“Dad, why do you hate me so much?” Levi asked, trying not to smirk at the face of the wearied man who sat across from him. Sorry, but when Levi’s buttons were pushed (which they had been by Eren’s father this entire time) he was going to push back. And that little brat, Mikasa? She was _next_ – her time would come very soon . . .

“Call me that again and I’ll call an Uber to take you home,” Grisha threatened. “I mean it.”

“Come on Pops. Not looking forward to being my father-in-law when I marry your son?”

Mikasa’s eyes widened and her fork clattered noisily to her plate at the news. That could _not_ be true. First of all, wasn’t there some kind of law preventing people from getting married until they were grown-ups? Second of all, Levi surely had a single digit IQ if he thought he was going to marry _her_ brother! Obviously, she knew Eren was going to marry one day (she wouldn’t get married because boys had cooties) but she would _not_ allow a union between him and Levi! She didn’t care if it upset Eren either! It would be for his own good!

“You have my permission to marry Eren if you want, Levi,” her mother told them happily. “I think you’re a _great_ kid.”

“What about _my_ opinion??” her father asked. “Don’t I get a say??”

“No,” Eren said. “Sorry, but your opinion is biased and you know it.”

“It’s not biased!”

“Father,” Levi pleaded with mock concern, his face reflecting absolute boredom and disinterest. “Tell me how to impress you.”

“You can start by never referring to me as your dad again!”

“Both of you need to sit down and have a one-on-one discussion,” Carla sighed. “I’m hoping that the bickering isn’t serious because it’s very unnecessary.”

When no one responded to her, she continued with her usual lighthearted tone. “How does a ferry ride this evening sound?”

“Yay!” Mikasa yelled happily, thinking about spending the entire time with Eren. The ferry ride that usually lasted three and half hours was boring by itself, but with Eren it wasn’t boring at all. Her brother had a natural talent for making anything fun so she couldn’t help but get excited.

“The ferry ride is _so_ beautiful . . .” Eren said dreamily. “And romantic . . .”

Levi shrugged. “Sounds boring.”

“Well, it’s not!”

“You wouldn’t like it, Levi. Just stay home,” Mikasa said.

Levi raised an eyebrow at Mikasa’s suggestion. As _if_ he was going to let that little brat have her way. Her time was coming and he was serious about it.

“Actually, it doesn’t sound so bad,” he said, grinning at her soured expression as Eren wrapped his arms around his neck.

Mikasa could only glare at Levi. He glared back, clearly enjoying the kisses Eren was peppering all over his face. Her father was yelling at Eren for the behavior, though Mikasa couldn’t be bothered to listen to his words. Levi was making his move now, huh? Well, that was perfectly fine. She would let him enjoy this small victory for now, because she was going to unleash her power on the ferry ride.

This was something she greatly looked forward too, and regardless of whether or not Levi was here, she was going to enjoy this with Eren: _period._

* * *

This time her family decided to opt for the ‘full experience’ when it came to the ferry ride, and this included taking part in the dinner. Eating on the boat was making her a little seasick, but because Eren was having fun, Mikasa was having fun too. The sun had set and the ferry was illuminated by string lights above them and tall, white candles on the table. It wasn’t necessarily supposed to be a fancy experience, however between the right people this could definitely be considered romantic.

Too bad this was a _family_ vacation and there was no room for romance!

“How is the lobster, dear?”

“Oh it’s great, Grisha.”

“Mikasa, how is your food? Mikasa . . .?”

Reluctantly, Mikasa tore her gaze away from Eren and Levi who shamefully looked too comfortable on the other half of the table and answered her father. “It’s good.”

“Great. Eren, how’s the salmon?”

Eren shrugged. “It’s fine. I want dessert now.”

“We haven’t even had a chance to finish our entrees,” his mother chuckled. “Be patient.”

“I want it now though!”

“What are you getting?” Mikasa asked curiously.

The desserts didn’t look too great to her. No kid liked peach cobbler, key lime pie, or bread pudding. The chocolate brownie looked pretty appetizing though.

“I’m getting the best dessert offered,” Eren smiled. “The chocolate brownie.”

Mikasa smiled back. Leave it to Eren to pick the best dessert. Her brother _always_ knew best.

“Best dessert offered my ass,” Levi scoffed. “Bet it's dry as hell.”

“You’re dry as hell!” Eren shot back. “And you’re eating some too!”

“I don’t like chocolate.”

“Well tonight you do.”

“Who doesn’t like chocolate?” Mikasa asked. She had suspected that Levi was mentally ill, but now he just confirmed it.

Levi shrugged, looking back and forth between Eren and Mikasa. “It’s bad for you. Makes you fat.”

“Did you just call me fat?” Eren asked darkly.

“No, but if you eat too much chocolate you’ll _get_ fat.”

For the first time since they arrived Mikasa could hear her dad laughing.

“Big mistake, Levi,” he chuckled, but smiled as if happy about Levi’s error. _“Big_ mistake. You ought to just remove that word from your vocabulary before it’s too late.”

“What?” Levi asked, feeling Eren’s _very_ displeased eyes on the side of his face. “What?!”

Eren’s mouth dropped open at Levi’s obliviousness. “You just called me fat! That’s what!”

“I –

“I’m too fat to have a brownie, huh?! You’re unbelievable, Levi! I’m not eating anything for the rest of the time we’re here!”

“Tch. Whatever, drama queen.”

 _What a great night_ , Mikasa thought to herself, sipping her water as Eren put Levi in his place. Looks like the ferry gods had heeded her request. That stupid Levi had probably pissed Eren off enough to make Eren finally speak up against Es Ee Ex. He should, because what Levi said was pretty uncalled for. Everyone could see that Eren was _perfect,_ and if Levi didn’t get that then he really _was_ just an idiot.

An idiot who should have stayed home.

“Okay boys,” their mother said, trying to rectify the situation. “You can fight about this at home.”

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Eren growled, flinging his chair back and standing up. “To throw up.”

“No, you’re not,” Levi said, also standing up. He didn't get anywhere though, and the very same hand Levi was going to grab slapped him across the face so hard he almost fell back into his chair.

 _“Ooh!!!”_ Mikasa squealed, rocking back and forth in her chair excitedly. She felt like she needed to step in and help Eren battle Levi at this point: a slap across the face wasn’t good enough and Eren probably didn’t have enough strength to inflict serious damage. However, instead of staying and finishing the fight, Eren stomped away with Levi hot on his heels. Under the table, Mikasa had her fingers crossed that Eren would push Levi over the side of the ferry and that they’d never see him again.

“Looks like Levi really _is_ going to need that Uber home,” her father commented happily.

“You’ve had too much wine,” her mother responded. “Also, all men get one free pass when it comes to the ‘fat’ comment.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I still have my pass.”

Mikasa caught her mother’s eyes and could tell by the look in them that her father had already used that pass a _long_ time ago. When too much time passed for her to continue being comfortable, Mikasa asked if she too could go to the bathroom. ‘Go to the bathroom’ was actually code for looking for Eren and Levi to make sure they weren’t up to no good, and at her parents’ approval, she jumped out of her seat and began her quest. Ignoring the concerned and suspicious looks she received from other passengers aboard, she searched the first floor before ascending to the second floor. Since this floor along with the third floor were both used for viewing purposes, there weren’t as many occupants on it yet, and a very quick sweep of the area told her that Levi and Eren weren’t here. She even checked the bathrooms, shamelessly walking into the men’s bathrooms and looking underneath all of the stalls, (she had to find Eren after all, and no areas were off limits to Mikasa) but she found nothing. That meant that they were up _there._

She quickened her pace, knowing that they were alone. Es Ee Ex was always performed alone, (save for Mikasa being there as of late) and with as manipulative and pushy as Levi was, he might already be convincing Eren to do it at this very moment! But they wouldn’t, would they?? They were in public and the mood wasn’t right! Usually they did Es Ee Ex when everyone else was sleeping, and while it was late in the evening, it wasn’t necessarily time for bed yet.

With all that in mind, Mikasa was almost ninety-nine percent sure they wouldn’t be doing anything bad. If anything, Eren was probably yelling at Levi. That’s right! They’d gotten into a fight and Eren slapped Levi across the face! He was totally pissed off at him! He probably hated him now, and rightfully so! Geared up and ready to see the throwdown, she ascended to the top floor and listened carefully . . .


	4. Monday Night/Tuesday

“Eren,” Levi pleaded to Eren’s back, sighing when Eren refused to even look at him. “How many times do you want me to tell you I’m sorry?”

“Until I’m ready to forgive you,” Eren said crossly. “Ask me again in a year.”

“You’re not fat, okay? You know you’re not fat.”

“Hmph! I don’t know that.”

“Can you at least look at me?” Levi asked, gently grabbing Eren’s shoulder in an attempt to turn him around.

Eren jerked his shoulder out of Levi’s grasp and turned only slightly to give him an irritated side eye, the rage evident on his face. “Don’t touch me!”

“Eren, you’re being ridiculous. I obviously don’t give a shit if you eat a brownie. I was making a joke.”

“Well, the joke wasn’t funny! Besides, it wasn’t a joke! Too much chocolate _will_ make me fat!”

“Too much of _most_ foods will make _anyone_ fat.”

“. . .”

“What do you want?” Levi sighed. “Want to slap me again? Go for it. Whatever makes you feel better.”

Eren finally turned around, although the expression on his face was anything but happy. “Am I really not fat?”

Levi rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Eren in a hug. The gesture wasn’t returned yet, but Levi guessed that this was as good as he was going to get. “Of course you’re not fat. Your body is perfect.”

Eren remained quiet for another minute to make sure Levi endured his fair share of suffering before sighing and hugging him back. “Okay. I forgive you. I’m not mad anymore.”

“Not mad anymore?” Levi asked. “Yeah right. You’re not going to smile at me for days.”

“Does that bother you?”

“Of course it does.”

“Why?”

Levi rolled his eyes again, mouth drawn into a hard line. Eren had his face hidden in his chest so that he couldn’t see him, although Levi was _very_ much aware of the fact that Eren was teasing him right now. He got it: he’d fucked up and now he needed to apologize for it. But apologizing to Eren had never been an easy task, especially when the worst thing Levi had done was accidentally step on Eren’s foot. Eren knew how to hold a grudge though . . .

“Because I love you. There brat, I said it. Happy?”

Eren finally revealed his face and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. “Yeah.”

Mikasa felt her mood drop considerably when she watched Eren and Levi literally kiss and make up. How could Eren accept Levi’s apology?? What was this ridiculousness? It was almost comical how quickly Eren forgave him! Not only that, but he was letting Levi go too far!

Pinned up against the railing of the boat, Eren fully submitted to Levi and allowed that fiend to grope him without restraint. Mikasa could see Levi’s hands disappear underneath Eren’s shirt and roam around his chest, probably pinching Eren’s nipples and hurting him like he did last night.

“N-not on the boat,” Eren begged, making Mikasa’s fists clench at her side.

If Levi even dared . . . He _did_ dare though, and began lathering wet, open-mouthed kisses on Eren’s neck, pressing his hips flush against his boyfriend’s and effectively trapping him.

“Why not on the boat?”

“Someone could see . . .”

“No one's up here.”

 _I’m up here!!!_ Mikasa thought, thinking Levi was crazy for what he was doing.

She _knew_ he was going to do this to Eren, she **knew** it!!

Levi flipped Eren around and pinned him against the railing once more, and this time Mikasa wondered if it was going to be Levi that pushed _Eren_ overboard! Eren was a great swimmer, but it was getting dark and they were in the middle of a huge body of water without any lifeguards around!

“Levi . . .” Eren pleaded again, head dropping when Levi unabashedly unzipped his shorts and shoved them along with his boxers to the ground. The cold ocean air was brutal against his thighs and his skin immediately erupted in goosebumps. “Y-you dirty animal . . . This isn’t fair and you know it . . .”

Mikasa’s heart broke at Eren’s words. Her poor brother, trapped underneath Levi, hands gripping the railing in fear of what Levi was going to do to him. Levi laughed like the cruel monster he was and Mikasa slapped a hand over her mouth in shock when Levi began rutting his hips against Eren’s bottom like a true dog in heat. He covered Eren’s hands with his own and bent down to again lap at Eren’s neck as if starving.

Instead of resisting though, Eren had completely given in. His knees were locked in place to keep himself still as he allowed Levi to hump him to his heart’s content. It was only when Levi reached around to palm his aching erection did Eren’s legs begin to quiver, faltering under the stimulation.

“Tch. You’re weak,” Levi commented, wrapping his other arm underneath Eren’s waist to hold him up. “Stand on your own two feet, brat.”

“Mmm . . . can’t . . .”

Now Levi was literally _draining_ Eren of his life force! If she didn’t do something quick, he would end up killing him!

She stepped forward once and then twice, trying to get close enough to interrupt them, but wanting it to seem as though she was interrupting them at random. They would probably kill her if they knew she’d been there the whole time anyways. Although, if Es Ee Ex wasn’t meant to be watched by people, why were they attempting it in public?!

Unfortunately, a board creaked under her third step, and she froze in her place, feeling her heart race when Levi turned around and caught her. He only looked startled for a moment before smiling at her in a way that made all of the hair on her body stand on edge.

“I was gonna let you go, Eren,” Levi chuckled to no one in particular. “But now I’m gonna play with you to my heart’s content.”

Though he verbally admitted to contemplating granting Eren his freedom, there was no way Levi could let him go. Seeing his rock-hard cock once freed from the confines of his pants told him that it wasn’t going down until firmly sheathed inside Eren’s tight channel. _Repeatedly._

Fully aware of his audience, Levi reached around and shoved two fingers into Eren’s mouth, choking him slightly in the process. Eren’s hot tongue wrapped around the two digits eagerly and Levi almost debated whether or not he wanted to fuck Eren’s ass or his mouth in front of his stupid little sister. That little brat should have minded her own business too, because with wide eyes that looked ready to tear up any moment watching him, Levi ripped his fingers from Eren’s mouth and shoved them deep inside of him until the backs of his remaining fingers were flush against Eren’s ass. It was a beautiful sight to behold and Levi hoped Mikasa was enjoying it as much as he was.

“Levi . . .” Eren whimpered, moving his hips as he sought stimulation.

“Shh . . .” Levi shushed him, quickly giving his precious Eren what he wanted.

 _His_ Eren.

Not hers, but _his._

Mikasa could almost feel Levi’s possessiveness as he quickly moved his fingers in and out of Eren, the muscles in his arm tightening and contracting with every thrust. It made her sick, because Eren was begging for more, chest heaving and mouth open. He panted, whined, cried out, sobbed – the whole nine yards and Mikasa couldn’t fathom why. Didn’t that hurt??

“Oh fuck Levi!!” Eren screamed. “Right there! _Right there!!”_

Levi kissed the back of his neck and removed his fingers, glaring at Mikasa through narrowed eyes as he licked them clean. She looked absolutely disgusted with him, but Levi had licked worse.

“My adorable Eren,” he crooned, possessively. _“Mine.”_

“Yeah whatever, put your fucking dick in me already!” Eren demanded. “We don’t have all night!”

Levi clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in annoyance. This was supposed to be torturous for Mikasa and Eren wasn’t letting him have any fun. Looking lazily over his shoulder and realizing she was still there, Levi wondered whether or not he should tell Eren. After all, what she was doing was pretty weird. What was her deal? Was it _that_ entertaining to watch him destroy her brother’s ass and reduce him into a whimpering mess? Probably not, because she looked pretty upset about it.

Indeed, Mikasa _was_ upset. How dare Levi force Eren into Es Ee Ex on the boat in public?! And right in front of her too! He wasn’t even stopping!

“Hello?!” Eren asked impatiently. “I’m getting soft here – AHHH!”

“Stop complaining,” Levi growled, impaling Eren in one swift motion. With one hand on Eren’s waist and the other tangled in Eren’s hair, Levi set a brutal pace, the quickest one he could given his audience member. “Little slut. Can’t be patient for shit, can you?”

“O-oh fuck . . .” Eren breathed lowly, feeling his insides heat up as Levi pounded mercilessly into him. Forgetting he was on a boat full of people, he moaned loudly, probably louder than he ever had before. It might have something to do with knowing they could be walked in on, but Eren fucking felt _alive_ right now and he needed Levi to know.

“H-harder Levi! _Harder!!”_

“Fuck,” Levi hissed, doing everything in his power to give Eren what he wanted. “Like getting fucked in public, brat?”

“Yes!”

“Like thinking someone could be watching right now?”

**“YES!”**

Mikasa was disappointed in Eren. This was no longer her brother – this was an imposter.

“Fuck Levi! Fucking pull my hair harder! HARDER!!”

Levi did as he was told, trying not to seriously injure Eren as he ripped his head back by his hair. “I knew you were kinky Eren, but fuck. What's _wrong_ with you?”

Eren panted heavily, eyes rolled into the back of his head as he deliriously moaned about what a good boy Levi was. Levi ate it all up too, also moaning and coaxing more of those dirty words out of his innocent lover’s mouth. He wanted nothing more than to look at Eren’s cute face as he clenched up around him, trying to milk him for all he had. Levi knew it would be smarter to pull out of Eren given the situation, but –

“Mmm Levi, fucking cum in me!!! _Please!!”_ Eren screamed, and he could sense the change in Levi’s pace behind him.

Hips jerking erratically, Levi grunted before burying himself inside of Eren, making sure to follow orders. Eren hummed at the sensation of being filled, feeling his own legs quiver as he came undone as well. By now Levi was the only reason he was still standing upright because his legs were jelly. Trying to calm down, he begged the rational side of his brain to keep quiet for a moment as he enjoyed the sensation of Levi’s hot essence coating his insides: it was absolute bliss.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Levi commented after catching his breath.

“Hmm . . .” Eren mused thoughtfully. “I don’t know, but as long as you’re asking that question I’m doing something right.”

“So what are we going to do about all that cum in you?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You’re going to eat it all.”

Mikasa was out of there in a flash. She was already close to puking and if she stayed for _that,_ she really would puke.

Staggering down the stairs, she returned to her parents table and flung herself into her chair, hoping her face didn’t reflect how she felt inside. No one on the bottom level of the ferry was aware of what going on and she almost felt like she owed it to everyone to let them know what was happening above them. She wanted everyone else to be as angry and disturbed as she was, because at least then her feelings would be justified.

“Mikasa?” her mother asked. “Are you –

“A little queasy. I think it was the fish,” Mikasa answered quickly, staring at her near-empty plate.

Her mother’s eyes saddened and she reached out to pat her head. “Uh oh. The ferry ride will be over soon. Try not to look out at the water too much, alright?”

Mikasa felt empty inside. “Yeah . . .”

She was beginning to accept that she couldn’t protect Eren from Es Ee Ex with Levi. After all, if Eren was willing to allow Levi to force himself on him on a boat then Eren clearly didn’t need protection. All he had to do was go to the bathroom and come right back if he really didn’t desire to do Es Ee Ex. Maybe Eren liked it . . . ? Mikasa hadn’t really considered that possibility because Eren always sounded as if he was in pain, he used bad words, and Levi called him mean names. Surely that wasn’t enjoyable, right?

But if it wasn’t enjoyable, why did Eren always seem so . . . she didn’t really know the word to describe him. His behavior kind of reminded her of someone who was really excited for something because he always acted so giddy and needy. Halfway through Es Ee Ex though, Eren almost seemed as though he was under the influence of something. In school she’d watched a couple of presentations on drugs and the effects of drugs, but whatever drug Eren was on hadn’t been covered in the lesson. Mikasa was slowly beginning to wonder if Levi himself was the drug – that would explain the strange effect he seemed to have on her mother. How her mother could be so _blinded_ by him was shocking. Perhaps if she knew what Levi was doing to Eren, what faces he was making Eren make, the names he was calling Eren, and the way he treated Eren’s poor behind, she would have a different opinion of him.

Thankfully, her father knew the truth behind Levi’s character and would not be taken in by his charms.

“Sorry,” Eren said, unknowingly freeing Mikasa from the thoughts she wasn’t quite ready to be freed from yet. In fact, she just wanted to remain inside of her mind for the rest of the night. She had a lot of thinking to do . . .

“That took too long,” her father observed, voice devoid of any emotion. “Care to explain what was going on?”

“We were just talking, Dad! Jeez, why do you like to interrogate me so much??”

“Talking about what?”

“I was apologizing for my comment,” Levi said. “It won’t happen again, Mr. Yeager. I promise to treat Eren with more respect.”

 _More respect??_ Mikasa thought, shaking her head at the blatant lie. _If you respected him you’d leave his butt alone!_

“Mmhmm,” her father replied suspiciously, tapping his fingers against the table. “We’ll see.”

“Aww Levi,” Eren cooed, shamelessly throwing himself into Levi’s lap. “Don’t be so sweet or we’ll have to ‘go to the bathroom’ again!”

Mikasa knew exactly what that meant, and so did her father because he choked on his sweet tea before pointing a threatening finger at Eren.

“Next time we go somewhere I’m handcuffing us together! And watch your mouth in front of your sister!”

Eren rolled his eyes at the threat, unaware of the staring match Levi and Mikasa were currently having. Without sharing words, they were communicating exactly what they thought about each other. Indeed, the telepathy between them was nothing to make fun of.

 **Levi:** _I told you that your time would come, brat._

 **Mikasa:** _You think I’ve given up? Eren has been warped by your actions but he can be redeemed._

 **Levi:** _He likes EVERYTHING I do to him. You saw how he begged for my cock._

 **Mikasa:** _You've bewitched him. I will break the spell. You may win a battle here and there, but I will win the war._

 **Levi:** _Good luck, because I’m putting a ring on his fine ass and there’s nothing you or your moronic father can do about it._

Mikasa clenched her teeth in anger, cutting off the dialogue right away. Those words ignited a flame within her. She was now inspired to work _even harder_ to destroy the illusion they liked to call a relationship. Levi had talked about marrying Eren over breakfast earlier today but hearing him talk about it again was the last straw!

* * *

She violently threw open the door to their room the next morning and stalked inside. “Eren. Take me to the ocean.”

Her tone left no room for argument, and surprisingly Eren recognized the authority in her voice. Sitting up with focused eyes, he nodded obediently and got out of bed.

“Sure thing, ‘Kas . . . you’re pretty serious today, aren’t you?”

Hearing that made her face soften considerably. She really wanted to spend time with her brother, but she didn’t want him to be unhappy while doing it. “Do you not want to?”

“No! I do! Just let me get dressed and we’ll go, okay? You know I love to take walks on the beach with you,” Eren said, walking over to Mikasa and bending down to get to her level. “And we’ll leave grumpy ol’ Levi here. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.”

Eren laughed and ushered her out of the room so that he could get dressed, and when he was done he allowed her to pull him out of the house and down to the beach. They hadn’t eaten breakfast and Eren was pretty sure Mikasa forgot to put on sunscreen, but he didn’t have to heart to make her go back to the house.

“You’re gonna turn into a little lobster if we’re not careful,” he commented.

“That’s okay,” Mikasa said. “As long as you’re a lobster with me.”

Again Eren laughed and Mikasa smiled, skipping happily along the shore with Eren at her side. He was always so kind and patient with her. She could show him three thousand seashells and he would remain interested every time, complimenting her choices and studying them with her as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world. After they’d been walking for some time, Mikasa pulled him into the ocean in order to avoid the sun, and he followed suit, picking her up and taking her deeper into the water. Eren could take her so far into the ocean that she could no longer see the shore, but she’d never panic: she trusted him with her life.

“Eren . . .” she mumbled, burying her face into his wet shoulder. “I’m glad you’re spending time with just me . . .”

“I wish you and Levi got along better,” he chuckled.

He was running his fingers through her hair and trying to gently remove the knots that had formed due to the turbulent waters. It felt good and it only made Mikasa cling to him harder.

“Levi . . .” she growled lowly. “I _hate_ Levi . . .”

“Oh I’m aware.”

“He thinks he’s gonna marry you . . .”

“Mikasa,” Eren giggled, pulling her off of him so that he could look directly at her. “He’s not serious. In fact, he probably only said that to get a rise out of Dad. We’re only sixteen and it’s way too early to think about marriage.”

“Really?” Mikasa asked, shocked at the revelation. “You don’t want to marry him?”

Eren looked pensive for a moment, as if thinking about whether or not he wanted to share his intentions with her. “I mean . . . probably not. I love him a lot, but I think it might be ambitious to expect us to last forever. Who knows what the future will hold?”

“He wants to marry you,” she insisted, hoping that Eren would realize the seriousness of the situation. He shouldn’t continue to give Levi false hope through Es Ee Ex. “He does! I know it!”

“Did he tell you that?”

“YES!”

Eren smiled lopsidedly and took in Mikasa’s angry, scrunched up face. “He was just trying to make you angry. I promise.”

Mikasa truly doubted that. “If he proposes will you say no?”

“Mikasa?!”

“Will you say no, Eren?!”

“Right now?! Yes, I would say no! If he proposes ten years from now and he’s been with me all that time, I would probably say yes. But again, don’t get your hopes up. Ten years is a long time.”

“But you’ve already been dating _two_ years!”

Eren contemplated the gravity of the situation before nodding slowly. “That’s pretty amazing isn’t it? He asked me out at the eighth grade dance – we were only fourteen then. I can’t believe it.”

Mikasa grew quiet and allowed him to continue, although she quickly realized that she’d made a mistake by bringing up that dreaded ‘M’ word.

“He was so cute too, asking me in front of some other guy who’d liked me since seventh grade but hadn’t worked up the courage to talk to me yet,” Eren continued dreamily. A slow blush began to creep over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “I love him . . .”

Mikasa wanted to just let go of Eren and sink down into the abyss at this point. Now Eren had that look on his face as though he wanted to do Es Ee Ex and Mikasa had been the cause of it by bringing up stupid Levi!

“Let’s go get ice cream now,” she suggested, hoping to take Eren’s mind off of Levi.

“Okay,” Eren agreed. “If we stay out here any longer we’re gonna roast.”

After walking back to the house and realizing that it was only ten o’clock in the morning and they hadn’t eaten breakfast yet, Eren thought about whether or not it was a good idea to give Mikasa ice cream on an empty stomach so early in the morning. But because she was so insistent and put on sunscreen, Eren wasn’t able to tell her no. Allowing her to drag him back out of the house again, Eren wondered what the true reason was behind her and Levi’s rivalry. He wasn’t stupid and suspected that it had something to do with Mikasa viewing Levi as a threat and vice versa, but Eren hadn’t felt like he’d done anything to convince either of them that he couldn’t be shared.

He might have been giving Levi more attention than Mikasa on this vacation, and while that was probably the wrong thing to do, he spent all week with Mikasa back at home. Her attention and need for his affection was unyielding. She followed him everywhere except into the bathroom. It was adorable, however Eren needed space sometimes. He would never have the heart to tell her that though. Instead, he would just allow it and wait until she got older and mellowed out. It wasn’t as if he hated the fact that she followed him around like a puppy, because Eren loved Mikasa from the moment his parents brought her home. But he also loved Levi and wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

Every single person on earth, no matter who they were or what their circumstances were, wanted to go on a vacation with their boyfriend or girlfriend at sixteen years old. It wasn’t a secret that many sixteen-year-olds didn’t have that freedom of choice that was granted to those over twenty-one, so going on vacation with his boyfriend and getting to share a room and a bed with him was a dream come true for Eren. Thus, he planned to enjoy his time here with Levi no matter what! He also planned to enjoy his time with Mikasa as well, because she _loved_ going to the beach and Eren knew that he was her favorite part about vacationing.

It really _was_ too bad that Mikasa and Levi couldn’t get along . . . maybe he could try to get the three of them together tomorrow . . .

* * *

Mikasa must have inherited the spider sense, except it was a sense that worked with Eren and Levi and told her that they were on the move. Her eyes shot open that night and she quickly turned over to examine the digital clock that sat on the nightstand next to her. The glowing red numbers read ‘2:21 AM’.

At the same time she threw off her covers, she could hear footsteps and giggles outside of her door. She waited until they would be out of earshot before quickly opening her door and scanning the house.

_There._

She caught them closing the backdoor just in time.

Running downstairs, she stopped momentarily to look back at her parents’ door. She allowed for a three second pause on her end and then continued. They weren’t waking up – she was free to investigate.

Opening the back door quietly and gently sliding it closed behind her, she could see Eren and Levi make their way down to the beach, Eren carrying a blanket and Levi carrying a bag. Like the true detective she was, she followed behind them quietly, eventually taking cover behind a large overgrown area of beachgrass. It was the perfect location because it would allow her to not only make a quick escape should Eren and Levi decide to make a sudden return to the house, but it would enable her to stay hidden at the same time.

Afraid for what she was going to have to witness _this_ time, she got comfortable in the sand and waited . . .


	5. Tuesday Night/Wednesday

Mikasa gazed at her brother and Levi in curiosity, wondering if their actions were as truly innocent as they looked. So far Eren had simply spread out the sizeable blanket and they were simply sitting nonchalantly in the sand, gazing into the roaring sea. It was an amazing night to be out on the beach in Mikasa’s opinion, and maybe they recognized that? Maybe they were just coming to enjoy the crisp night air?

“All we need is some candles and wine,” Eren commented, hugging his knees to his chest and gazing at Levi romantically.

“I’ve got something even better,” Levi responded, pulling the bag in between himself and Eren, unzipping it dramatically.

With an expression that matched her own, Eren gazed into the bag before suddenly gasping and even pulling away.

“Levi, you _didn’t!”_

“I did . . . are you mad?”

Mikasa had to control herself from unconsciously crawling forward. She’d never seen Eren look so uneasy.

“I mean . . . I’m not _mad,”_ Eren said slowly, eyes still focused on the interior of the bag. “Shit, how much did you bring?!”

“Just a couple of grams . . .”

“That’s more than a couple of grams!”

“Well I had to bring it all because I didn’t want to leave any in my room unattended,” Levi explained flatly. “What if my mom found it?”

“What if _my_ mom found it?!”

Levi shrugged as if he couldn’t offer an answer to that question. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Eren’s response was immediate. “No, I want to. But what are we going to do about the smell?”

“Here’s my plan,” Levi said. “When we get back to the house, we'll strip off all of our clothes and put them in plastic bags outside. Then we take the clothes and blanket in and dump them in the washing machine. We Febreze _everything_ – the whole house including the furniture and the carpets. Then we shower. After that, we Febreze the whole house again and open the windows. Then we wake up sometime before your parents and wash everything so that we don’t seem suspicious. Problem avoided.”

“You really thought of everything huh?”

“Obviously. I don’t want your parents to find out and hate me.”

“I can’t believe you’d risk it.”

“Heh, I know what smoking does to you and it’s well worth the risk.”

 _Smoking?_ Mikasa thought, and suddenly her mind drifted back to her lesson on drugs.

“Ohhh,” Eren flirted. “You’d risk getting caught by my parents and never seeing me again just to get me horny for one night?”

“You know you don’t _just_ get horny,” Levi chuckled darkly, and Eren blushed at the insinuation.

Mikasa was beginning to wonder if Levi was speaking about a previous experience.

“Stop . . .” Eren mumbled shyly.

Levi smiled at him, his face handsome and sly all at the same time. “Awwwoooo!!”

“Staaawwwppp!!” Eren yelled, trying to cool his heated face by fanning himself. “You’re soooo annoying!”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. She understood that Eren was absolutely infatuated with Levi for some strange reason, but he always acted so silly around him. It was as though Eren forgot how to speak properly.

They continued their usual annoying, lovey-dovey banter (that always made her feel so embarrassed for them) back and forth for a while before Levi began to pull things out of his bag as though he was about to work on a science experiment. When she saw him pull out a short, narrow, brown stick, Mikasa quickly recognized it as a cigar. Her father smoked those sometimes, but they looked a little different from his cigars. Instead of lighting it, Levi popped it open carefully and dumped all of its contents out in the sand. Then, he pulled out a small baggie of something green and lumpy and Mikasa’s eyes practically doubled in size. She knew what that was! She’d learned about it in class!

A WEED!!

Levi and Eren were going to do a weed! They were going to do _drugs!_

She was shocked as Levi worked quickly to distribute the weed evenly along the paper and used his mouth and fingers to expertly roll it up and stick the paper together again so that it resembled its previous shape. Except now . . . it had a weed inside of it. Disappointment could not even _begin_ to describe how Mikasa felt right now. It was at this point that she seriously considered telling her parents about Eren and Levi’s behavior. Obviously, it wasn’t illegal for them to do Es Ee Ex no matter how vile it was, but she knew for a fact that weed was illegal. This was all Levi’s fault too, because even though Eren agreed to it, Levi was responsible for getting it. And if Levi had been able to get a weed then he probably knew some people that weren’t so nice. Those people could be dangerous, so not only was he putting Eren in danger, but he was putting their entire family in danger too.

“You’ve upgraded your materials,” Eren commented, inspecting his blunt and waiting patiently for Levi to roll up another one himself.

“Yeah. Felt bad about rolling them up in Bible paper.”

“Why? We’re both going to hell anyways.”

Levi laughed. “You aren’t, but I am.”

 _Wow,_ Mikasa thought to herself, watching Levi begin to fish around in the bag until he pulled out a lighter. _This is the first time I actually agree with something he’s said!_

“Then I’m coming with you,” Eren said around the blunt in his mouth, leaning forward for Levi to light it. “We’re in this together.”

She didn’t really smell anything at first, but then a breeze came and blew some of the smoke in her direction and she almost died. Her mouth puckered as if she’d been forced to swallow a lemon, her mind struggling to make sense of the smell. This was the most _horrible_ smell she’d ever had to endure in her life! It smelled like a skunk – how in the world could they tolerate something so foul?!

Also, Eren looked like he was _dying._ Mikasa was pretty sure he wasn’t having a good time because his eyes were watering and for some reason he was trying so hard to hold the smoke in lungs for as long as possible before harshly coughing it all out. If it was so hard to do, why did Eren keep forcing himself?!

“You need more practice,” Levi informed him, blowing out the smoke through his nose and wincing. “Fuck this shit burns.”

“It’s a really good –

Eren was interrupted by his own coughing fit, trying to breathe as he struggled to complete his thought. “Strain . . .”

“Damn right.”

“Mmm . . .”

“Finish that blunt, brat,” Levi demanded, already seeing that Eren wanted to whine about how much he had left. “Waste my shit and I’ll never let you smoke again.”

Eren hesitantly took another drag, knowing that this was his last one because he couldn’t take it anymore. That euphoric, fluttery feeling started to kick in and it was only a matter of seconds before he would quite literally start taking all of his clothes off.

“But Levi I _did_ finish it!”

“No you didn’t. You’re only halfway there.”

“Gonna throw up . . .”

Levi sighed and took the blunt away from Eren. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t extinguish it and save the rest for later, but sometimes he wondered how Eren could be such a lightweight. Or maybe he’d smoked too much because it usually took him an entire blunt and a half before he felt anything.

Meanwhile, Mikasa was getting pretty bored of watching Levi and Eren endure coughing fits. Well, she was bored at having to watch Levi. Eren however, _definitely_ concerned her. She hated seeing him uncomfortable, so she was very thankful that Levi took the weed away from him and let Eren relax. Her brother didn’t plan on relaxing for long though.

Suddenly Eren was giggling cutely and Levi smirked at the behavior, reaching over to playfully ruffle Eren’s hair, his own blunt still secured in his mouth. Eren swatted the offensive hand away before shyly allowing his hand to trail down to the button of his pants. Refusing to break eye contact with Levi, he fumbled over the complex clothing, desperate to get out of his jeans.

“Why the hell would you wear jeans?” Levi chuckled deeply. “You knew they were going to come off anyways.”

Mikasa wasn’t confused by Eren’s behavior, but at the same time she was. She knew that drugs tended to have this kind of affect on people, and her own mother had told her before that drugs made people dumb, but Eren looked as though he was struggling with fine motor skills. That certainly wasn’t a good sign, and Mikasa began to feel as though Levi had permanently damaged Eren! Even his eyes were red!

“Leviiiii,” Eren drawled playfully, finally freeing himself of his pants so that he could work on his shirt. “You’re sooo cute.”

“Yeah?”

“Yah. Your face is cute. Can I sit ‘n it?”

Mikasa could definitely tell that Levi was pretending to consider Eren’s request. She wasn’t stupid and could clearly see his _thing_ (gag) already straining against his shorts. It repulsed her, but what was new??

By now Eren was fully naked and shivering in the chilly night air, and when Levi didn’t answer him fast enough he sensually crawled over to him, trying to maintain his balance on the sandy terrain. With hardly any force behind his arm, he pushed Levi down and gasped happily.

“Levi, I can?? On your pretty face??”

Levi rolled his eyes at the adjective used to describe him and beckoned Eren forward. “Of course you can.”

 _Please don’t let what I think is happening actually happen_ , Mikasa thought, utterly embarrassed and slightly concerned when Eren positioned himself right over Levi’s face as he’d asked for. Like a kitten Eren rubbed Levi’s clothed dick playfully, giggling when Levi’s hips thrusted into the air seeking more contact. Lowering himself down, Eren let a high-pitched moan rip from his throat at the contact, and Mikasa could only guess what Levi was doing under there.

Slapping both hands over her mouth in shock, she watched Eren’s face relax into an expression she’d never seen before. This was the first time she’d ever describe Eren as lewd, and as silly as his face might have looked, Mikasa couldn’t help but become entranced by her older brother. She obviously thought that Eren was attractive, but with the waves crashing against the shore behind him in the moonlight, he was exceptionally beautiful. Even though he was planted firmly against Levi’s face, seeing Eren’s back arched, head thrown back, jaw slackened and eyes closed made Mikasa’s heart race. She had no desire to do any of these things with Eren obviously, but she could still appreciate Eren’s beauty.

“Levi . . .” Eren moaned blissfully, rocking his hips back and forth atop his boyfriend’s face. “Ahh! Ah it’s feels so good!”

With one hand Levi pushed Eren off of himself only slightly so that he could breathe, sucking in large gasps of air so that he didn’t pass out. Eren wasn’t having it, jerking Levi’s wrist out of the way and dropping back down, an evil smile on his face as he smothered Levi beneath him.

“Aww, poor Levi! Can’t breathe, can you?” Eren mocked, not feeling bad for even a moment. “Too bad. Service me dog.”

Immediately turned on by the command, Levi drove his tongue forward into Eren’s ass, feeling Eren stiffen beautifully above him. He slapped Eren’s ass hard and taking the hint, Eren allowed himself to fall forward until his hands were against the ground. Fucking himself down on Levi’s tongue, he moaned loudly and excitedly, controlling himself so that he didn’t break Levi’s neck in the process.

“F-fuck Levi!” he cried, fingers digging into the blanket as Levi fiercely licked him open.

Because Eren was ignoring him, Levi desperately reached into his pants to feverishly pump his swollen erection, choking at the amount of instant relief he felt from touching himself. He attempted to control his pace so that he didn’t cum prematurely, but Eren’s enthusiasm was making it extremely difficult. Without much of a warning Eren had wound his fingers tightly in his hair and jerked his face forward to press him further into that velvety heat. Eren writhed against him harshly, screaming his name like a whore and Levi’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his orgasm fast approached.

Mindful of Levi’s need to breath, Eren ripped him away for just a moment to allow Levi a few deep breaths of air before smothering him again, nearly sobbing as Levi’s mouth and tongue worked him like an instrument. A string of profanities poured out of Eren’s mouth as Levi groaned, sending vibrations through his body.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum!!” Eren screamed, grabbing his dick and pumping himself so hard he seemed like he was in pain. Technically he _was_ feeling pain, the pain of an orgasm that was ready to rip through him and destroy his already thoroughly wrecked body. Levi could feel Eren quiver above him and knowing he was close, he twisted his tongue inside of Eren desperately, memorizing his taste in order to savor this moment for as long as he could. Then Eren screamed and _fuck,_ that little wail of ecstasy was music to Levi’s ears. Eren’s hole clenched around his tongue unceasingly as Levi came too, furiously stroking himself long after spilling twice the amount of cum he usually did. In his post-orgasmic haze Eren didn’t move, so Levi had to literally shove him off so that he could breathe again.

Meanwhile Mikasa was staring at the sand beneath her, wishing she had some holy water to cleanse her eyeballs after what she’d just seen. She was on all fours and trying not to hyperventilate as the memories of that _monstrosity_ wouldn’t leave her alone. With great fear, she slowly and shakily raised her singed eyeballs to view the scene once more. Panic rushed through her as Levi greedily licked his lips, his eyes focused on the messy trails of saliva running down the backs of Eren’s thighs. He almost looked like he was going to attack Eren _again!_

She had to crawl away. She couldn’t stay any longer. She would have to leave her red-eyed, saliva covered, completely naked and whimpering brother behind in _his_ care. Honestly, what could she do? Eren was probably beyond help at this point . . .

* * *

For the first time ever, Mikasa didn’t bother to wake Eren and Levi up. The reality of what had happened last night finally sank in and now she truly didn’t think she could look them in the eyes anymore. Levi’s face had been _there,_ in one of the filthiest and most disgusting places on earth. She knew Eren was an angel, but on a basic level he was just like every other human! And why? Why would anyone ever want someone else to do that to them? Something like that went _beyond_ Es Ee Ex. Something like that was the work of the devil!

Thus, Mikasa spent her Wednesday morning in her room, forgoing a hot breakfast with the family for a Pop-Tart and television alone. While this didn’t mean that she’d given up on Eren, she needed time to process everything and figure out her next step. The only thing she could do to really fix this problem was murder Levi, but no matter how destructive and toxic he was, she could never bring herself to kill him! Why couldn’t he go and do those depraved things with someone else? Why did it have to be _her_ brother? Why did they have to do those things at all??

Mikasa may have been beginning to understand the significance of Es Ee Ex, but she’d never understand the need for all that extra stuff. She wondered . . . did her parents do that kind of stuff too? Maybe things like that were expected in a relationship?? And if that was the case, Mikasa would never date anyone! If her partner couldn’t be satisfied watching Disney movies, eating pizza, and playing board games with her, then she didn’t want them!

Speaking of not wanting anyone, she ignored the shy knock on her door, keeping her eyes glued on the television screen. Mikasa didn’t care who it was that wanted her attention right now – she needed to sort her own thoughts out!

“’Kas?”

At Eren’s voice she zoomed over to the door, ripping it open for fear of making him think that she hated him.

“Yes Eren?” she answered as if she’d reported for duty at her station in the military.

“I just wanted to know whether or not you were busy. If you are, I can come back later or something.”

“No, I’m not busy!”

“Okay great!” Eren chirped happily. “Want to come and hang out with Levi and I?”

Mikasa just stared in confusion, patiently waiting for Eren to explain his uncalled-for question.

“I mean, I’ve just been thinking lately and I really want you two to get along better. Maybe sitting down and talking with Levi will help you get to know him better.”

But she didn’t _want_ to get to know him. Didn’t Eren understand that? She knew all she needed to know about Levi to draw her conclusion about him: he was the scum of the earth, the lowest of the low, a bad influence on Eren and a hindrance to their lives.

“Please Mikasa?” Eren asked with a softened expression. “For me? Levi has already agreed not to be mean.”

“Okay,” she said immediately, but only because Eren wanted her to do it for him.

Levi could be as brutish as he wanted to or as nice as he wanted to – it made no difference. She knew the _truth._

Following Eren out of the room and downstairs, they headed over to the couch and took a seat where Levi was waiting. Mikasa briefly glanced outside and saw her parents splashing around in the pool, a small part of her wanting to be out there with them having actual fun. What was about to happen right now was going to be absolute torture.

“Let’s get along!” Eren announced excitedly. “Go!”

It was cute how Eren thought that that was how things like this worked, because Mikasa knew better.

“Come on guys,” Eren pleaded. “If no one talks then we won’t make any progress. And uncross your arms, Levi!”

Levi uncrossed his arms but the scowl never left his face, making Mikasa hate him even more. How dare Levi act so cross when he literally had Eren wrapped around his finger! Yes, Mikasa could admit it now. Eren liked Levi more than he liked her and she would always be second place. She could be bitter about where she fell in the hierarchy, or she could actively try to remove the threat and regain her position as number one.

She would choose the latter option.

Eren sighed at the awkward silence. “Okay, I’ll start. I understand where the rivalry between you two stems from, but I want you to know that I can be here for both of you. There’s no need to hate and feel threatened by each other.”

“I’m not threatened,” Levi chuckled. “Why would I feel threatened by an eleven-year old?”

 _Damn him_ , Mikasa thought, shivering only for a moment at her usage of a bad word. _He knows he’s Eren’s favorite . . ._

“Then why do you go out of your way to not get along with Mikasa?” Eren asked. “She’s my sister and I’d appreciate it if you tried harder to make her like you. In fact, you should try harder with my father too. They both merely tolerate you instead of liking you. Aren’t you embarrassed?”

 _OHHHHHHHH!_ Mikasa screamed in her head, wanting to shoot up off of the couch and dance in victory.

Levi’s façade had _definitely_ crumbled under the reality and it was something she never thought she’d see. All this time she really didn’t think Levi cared about what she and her father thought about him, but if he did, then that was a different story. No, she wasn’t going to praise him for displaying a little humility. After all, shots had been fired so she had to enjoy this moment!

“You act like I didn’t try to make a good impression when I first met your family,” Levi griped, clearly offended by the insinuation. “Your father fucking grills me for over three hours about my life and I patiently sit there answering all of his questions _nicely_ because I want him to like me. Then he finds out I grew up in single parent household and he’s over me. And this little brat has never liked me, so there wasn’t anything I could do there.”

“Levi, I’m pretty sure my dad didn’t start hating you because you were from a single parent household,” Eren explained. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well, he had reservations about it when he shouldn’t. It’s not like I had a say in anything.”

“Does he have the right to have reservations?”

“Yes he does!” Mikasa confirmed, thinking of all of the instances she could cite about Levi that made him a terrible person. “Levi, you _know_ you’re a bad person! Don’t try to act like everyone is against you for no reason!”

“Explain how I’m a bad person,” Levi challenged her.

Mikasa didn’t miss that twinkle in his eyes either.

“I _dare_ you. Explain it. I know you probably have a pretty good example to draw from.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened in fear at the accusation and she quickly cowered though it really hurt to do so. She knew he was talking about the time he caught her watching him and Eren do Es Ee Ex, and it freaked her out to learn that Levi was smart enough to use that as leverage against her. Her face was stone cold and bitter, but inside she was begging Levi not to tell Eren that she’d been watching them. Eren would never trust her again if he found out, because even though they had done Es Ee Ex in public, Mikasa was aware that two people engaged in the act didn’t necessarily want others watching them. If she herself ever had to do something like that with someone else, she _definitely_ wouldn’t want to be watched!

“Mikasa, do you really think Levi is a bad person?” Eren asked her. “And be serious.”

“Yes,” she said, slightly miffed that Eren didn’t believe she was being completely serious. This was the most important issue she’d ever dealt with in her eleven years of life!

“Levi, do you hate Mikasa?”

Levi shook his head. “Of course not. She may be a brat but I don’t hate her.”

 _Lies,_ Mikasa thought, focusing on that darkness swirling behind Levi’s eyes. _All lies . . ._

Eren looked extremely pleased. “Good! So you’re willing to compromise?”

“Eren, I would do _anything_ for you. You are the love of my life.”

“Aww Levi!”

Mikasa was nauseated. Levi was such a liar!! He was only acting all complacent to get on Eren’s good side! Why hadn’t she thought of that?? Why was he always one step ahead of her?!

She sat there panicking as her airheaded brother completely forgot she was there and climbed into Levi’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing wet, sloppy kisses all over his cheek. Levi held Eren close, possessively, as if he was holding onto his favorite toy that someone was trying to take away from him and it made Mikasa’s blood boil. Levi would _never_ have good intentions when it came to her, her father, or even Eren. All he cared about was himself.

“But on a serious note,” Eren said, although Mikasa couldn’t take him seriously at all curled up in Levi’s lap. “Levi, I want to see a concerted effort on your behalf. And Mikasa, I don’t want you to reject his advances all the time. Actually try to get along with each other, okay?”

“Fine,” Mikasa said bitterly, just wanting to get up and go get some food. All this stress had made her hungry.

“And for making an effort, how about I sleep over in your room tonight?” Eren asked.

The effect on Mikasa was immediate.

“YES!” she shouted happily, knowing that if Eren was sleeping in her room a certain someone would be sleeping alone tonight!! Levi looked pissed but didn’t say anything, and he even let Eren go when he expressed his desire to go make sandwiches for everyone. So Eren was sleeping with her tonight _and_ making food for her? This was a dream come true! And Levi could stare at her with his ugly face all he wanted, because for today, Eren had chosen her!

 **Mikasa:** _How does it feel to lose?_

 **Levi:** _You think I’ve lost?_

 **Mikasa:** _Sorry, but didn’t you hear Eren? He’s sleeping with ME tonight. Not you. BUT ME._

 **Levi:** _Don’t get so excited about having him for one night. Remember brat. Not only do I have my cake, but I get to eat it too._

She wasn’t sure what kind of face she made after hearing that telepathic message, but Mikasa was sure that she just revealed that she’d been there last night watching them once again. Levi chuckled evilly and knowingly, standing up and heading into the kitchen to ‘help’ Eren prepare the sandwiches. Mikasa remained on the couch, staring at the place Levi had once occupied, trying to slow her racing heart.

Th-this wasn’t the end . . . she would **NOT** give up!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise me you guys won't do a weed! xD


	6. Thursday

The good news was that they were going to spend their day at an amusement park. It wasn’t too far of a drive and like she loved beaches, fun in the sun, adventure, and spending time with her family, Mikasa had a soft spot in her heart for roller coasters. After all, what kid didn’t? Sure, there was an overcast in the sky and it was a little windy out (signifying that a storm could hit at any moment) but there were all kinds of hidden treats at amusement parks that didn’t exist anywhere else! Giant servings of cotton candy, fresh caramel popcorn, hot funnel cake, fried Oreos, caramel apples, chocolate dipped bananas – the list went on and on! She didn’t know what she wanted to do first with Eren because there were so many options! Roller coasters and water slides, the drop tower and the mirror maze, the Ferris wheel and the Pirate Ship: they were all calling her name!

Oh, and the bad news that was most certainly **bad** but didn’t really qualify as news?

Levi was here.

She didn’t have anymore to say regarding _that._

“Mom, ride the drop tower with me this year,” Eren said, laughing at the expression on her face when she whipped around to give him her answer.

“No.”

“You’ve never ridden it though!”

“Eren, I can’t ride things like that. Neither can your father. We’re getting old, ya know.”

His father sighed, fondly thinking about the memories he’d made with his wife. “Believe it or not, we used to do fun things like that. Now I’m terrified.”

Eren shook his head. “Wimps. What are you gonna do the whole time we’re there? Ride the carousel over and over again??”

“I’m keeping my eyes on _you_ the whole time we’re there,” the man behind the wheel said, looking in the rearview mirror at two of the three occupants in the back seat. “I’m not letting you out of my sight. You’ll help me keep watch, won’t you Mikasa?”

“Yup,” she said eagerly, feeling Levi’s glare on the side of her face.

“Ugh, come on!” Eren whined. “This isn’t going to be fun for anyone if you follow Levi and I around all day!”

“He was just kidding,” his mother said seriously. “Right?”

When she was met with silence she giggled before looking back at her son. “I’ll keep him busy. And Mikasa, you won’t need to be on guard because we’re all going to navigate the park together. It’s huge and I don’t want us to get separated.”

“Nooo!” Eren groaned, his head lolling back in immaturity. “I wanna do _what_ I want _when_ I wanna do it!”

Levi chuckled at his irritable boyfriend, having wished he could have fucked the battiness out of him last night so that he wouldn’t be so wound up today, but of course, _it_ had to get in his way. Well, _actually_ Eren had _chosen_ it over him yesterday, which was totally infuriating for Levi. He’d almost begged Eren on his hands and knees to stay with him last night too, but Eren just laughed, kissed him on the forehead, bid him goodnight, and abandoned him. And there was no time for any action this morning because Eren’s lame ass father wanted them on the road by nine.

Levi supposed he would just have to get creative – Eren was getting it tonight, no doubt about it.

“Chill,” Levi told him, and tried not to bust out laughing at the betrayed look on Eren’s face. If Eren’s idiotic sister wasn’t sitting in between them again Levi would _definitely_ help him calm down.

“Well Eren,” Carla asked. “What do _you_ want to do first?”

“I don’t know,” Eren huffed. “And it looks like it’s going to rain.”

“It’s not – I checked the weather. It’ll probably rain tonight, but as for today, I think we’ll stay dry.”

“Eren, ride a water slide with me,” Mikasa suggested. “Let’s do that first so that we can be dry by the time we leave to go home.”

Eren looked as though he was contemplating the suggestion because he still wanted to be difficult, but in the end, he agreed to keep the peace. It probably wasn’t very obvious to his parents or Mikasa why he was irritated, but the look on Levi’s face let Eren know that _he_ knew, and the fact that he wasn’t doing anything about it pissed him off!

Well, Levi couldn’t actually do anything about it in the car, but why didn’t he look as pent up as he was?? Eren wasn’t a sex addict or anything – he and Levi usually only had sex on the weekends since they were busy during the week. But after getting attention daily from Levi while on vacation, sex had become all Eren could think about. He knew he’d made the right call by spending a night watching movies with Mikasa because it made her so happy, but his body was feeling the effects of it. Having Levi so close to him had his ass clenching in anticipation for his boyfriend’s cock and having to suffer through the pain of emptiness for the entire rest of the day was putting him on edge.

And fuck Levi for not being horny with him! What a jerk!

“Eren, are you still upset?” Mikasa asked.

Eren’s expression immediately softened at her concern and he shook his head. “No Mikasa. I’m good . . . just eager to get there.”

“Me too! I haven’t had funnel cake in so long!”

“It’s really good isn’t it?”

“It’s addicting!”

 _Like Levi’s dick . . ._ Eren thought, and quickly chased the idea away for Mikasa’s sake. He was talking to his _little_ sister – was he insane?! How could he even contemplate something like that while Mikasa was just innocently explaining how she felt about one of her favorite desserts??

Sighing to himself, Eren once again quickly agreed before attempting to relax in his seat. This was going to be a long drive . . .

* * *

Once they reached the park Mikasa noticed that everyone seemed to mellow out and she excitedly grabbed Eren’s hand before he could grab Levi’s and dragged him away. Their parents followed closely behind as she led Eren to all of the destinations she wanted to go to, navigating the park in a clockwise fashion. Her brother continued to display signs of irritability, but he eventually relented and enjoyed the day with her. The sun even came out for a while and Mikasa took that as a sign that she was going to enjoy the rest of her vacation no matter what!

Exhausted after walking around all day, they finally stopped for snow cones and she leaned into Eren side while her father fiddled around with a map of the park.

“A planetarium show tonight at nine-thirty??” the man gasped, looking around to see if anyone else was excited with him – no one was. “We’re _all_ going.”

“Ughhhhh,” Eren groaned obnoxiously. “Stars are gay.”

Their father rolled his eyes. “You’re one to talk. And it’s _more_ than stars, son. You’ll get to learn about our entire solar system in general.”

“Dad, if I had a dollar for every time you’ve mentioned or talked about the solar system with me, I’d have a Lamborghini right now. I don’t want to go to the planetarium show.”

“You’re going.”

“Nah.”

“Carla!”

“Mom!!!”

The eldest woman in the group sighed, looking between the two and trying to come up with something that would satisfy them both. When she didn’t reach a conclusion fast enough, Eren continued. “Guys, at night time I _have_ to ride the Ferris wheel with Levi. All couples do it!”

Carla shrugged. “He’s right, Grisha . . .”

“The Ferris wheel stops operating at nine. It says so on the map!”

Carla looked over her husbands shoulder to where he was pointing at and sighed again. “He’s right, Eren . . .”

“Ugh! Levi!” Eren groaned, slapping Levi violently on the back of the head. “Fight for this with me!!”

“Oi brat. Don’t get rough with me outside of the bedroom.”

“Outside of the-?? You’d better not be getting rough _in_ the bedroom!” Grisha shouted, wishing that he had brought some handcuffs so that he could bind Eren to himself to keep him away from that _monster_ he brought along with them. “You’re sixteen! Keep it vanilla!”

“We _did_ keep it vanilla,” Eren explained casually. “When we were fourteen. Now that we’re older and experienced we like to try new things.”

“WHAT?! Fourteen?! Carla, are you hearing this?!” Grisha asked, shaking his wife’s shoulder obnoxiously to get her attention. “Are you?! Our fourteen-year old was doing these things and we had no idea!”

 _Keep it vanilla?_ Mikasa asked herself, wondering what an ice cream flavor had to do with Es Ee Ex.

“Eren . . . You need to be more responsible,” her father said, and by the tone of his voice she could tell that the conversation was going to end quite soon. “I know you don’t believe me son, and it’s not that I don’t trust you or anything, but I worry about your health and safety. We discussed things like that and I expected you to be more cautious. At fourteen you shouldn’t have been acting so recklessly.”

Eren finally looked guilty for once and he walked over to his father, placing a hand on his slumped shoulder. “I’m sorry, Dad. I really didn’t know you worried so much about me. I promise I’m safe.”

“Okay . . . as long as you promise.”

“I _do_ promise,” Eren said, voice soft and reassuring. “Besides, Levi is always at my mercy in the bedroom so you really have nothing to worry about.”

Levi paled, the color contrast obvious on his already alabaster skin. “Shut your mouth, brat.”

Suddenly drained, Grisha handed the map back to his wife and rubbed his temples. “I need an Aspirin. And I need to sit down.”

“Let’s leave and go eat lunch,” Mikasa suggested, still wondering about the flavor vanilla. Seriously, what did it mean?? “Then we can come back, walk around for a few more hours, and see the planetarium show. I actually want to see it!”

“Mikasa . . .” her father mumbled, feeling touched. “What a good child . . .”

“Eren is a good child too!” Mikasa said quickly, reaching up to grab her brother’s hand again. “The best!”

Eren too felt touched, and picked Mikasa up, hugging her tightly to himself. “Aww. What did I do to deserve a good little sister like you?!”

Mikasa stuck her tongue out at Levi knowing no one could see her and he bristled at the act, wanting so desperately to return to offensive tongue action, but not wanting to seem like a child. He hadn’t been talking much due to devising his plan for later tonight. Also, because she was having so much fun, he figured that he would _allow_ Mikasa to think that she would be keeping Eren from the Ferris wheel tonight. Levi thought she was a mega-brat, even more bratty than his boyfriend, but he knew she wasn’t dumb.

A Ferris wheel passenger car + he and Eren = nothing good.

Well, it equaled something good for him. It equaled something very disturbing for the next people to board that passenger car though.

“Come on Levi!” Eren called over his shoulder. “Or you’re going to get left behind!”

“Go, go, go!!” Grisha yelled, trying to hustle everyone towards the parking lot without Levi. “We’re almost there! _Go!!!!”_

“Shitty old man!” Levi yelled back. As _if_ that glasses wearing nerd was ever going to get rid of him!

* * *

Levi had his work cut out for him. Eren’s father and Mikasa were _obviously_ against him, attempting to hog Eren’s attention and keep him busy until nine-thirty. They _really_ didn’t want Eren to have fun, did they? Every time he tried to get Eren’s attention, it was interrupted with Mikasa yelling at Eren to watch her do a cartwheel/tumble roll/back bend/jumping jacks/split/whatever acrobatic move she had to do to get him to notice her. Grisha took a similar approach, except he relied on his unending fountain of knowledge to keep Eren trapped in conversation with him. Levi had learned that it took the Titanic two hours and forty minutes to sink, that Venus’s atmosphere was ninety-six percent carbon dioxide, and that great white sharks never stopped growing. That last fact was pretty interesting, but still, Eren’s family needed to FUCK. OFF!

Night was fast approaching, and before Levi knew it nine o’clock had already passed! Now he was _really_ shit out of luck because if the Ferris wheel truly shut down at nine then he might have missed his chance! Desperately checking his watch, he looked up to find Eren sharing a giant bag of rainbow cotton candy with Mikasa and Levi wanted nothing more than to shove that stupid cotton candy up his ass. What happened to his irritable, needy, hormonal Eren?? Hours ago it had been so obvious that Eren needed a good fucking and now he was acting as if Levi didn’t exist!

Walking over to the two, Levi wasn’t surprised when a large hand grasped his shoulder from behind and jerked him back a few feet.

“Where are you headed off to so quickly?” Eren’s father asked him innocently.

Levi scowled, eyebrows furrowing as a frown encompassed his face. “Nowhere. Just trying to coexist peacefully with you, _father.”_

Grisha squeezed his shoulder harder, eyes narrowing in contempt. “Nowhere huh? Why don’t you try to coexist peacefully right here with me, bud?”

“Sounds swell, but I need to take a piss. And the bathrooms are . . .” Levi pretended to look around before conveniently spotting the facility right behind the cotton candy booth where Eren and Mikasa were. “Right over there.”

“That’s weird. I could have sworn I just saw you use the restroom?”

Damn it.

“I’ve gotta go again.”

“Sounds kind of serious, Levi. Don’t tell me you managed to hold it during the five-hour car trip to the beach but can’t even hold it for five minutes at an amusement park?”

“Tch. I want to go again to make sure I don’t have to go during the planetarium show . . .”

“Oh, thanks for reminding me!” Grisha said and peered down at his watch. He gasped as if he hadn’t been tracking the time all along. “Look at that! It’s already nine-fifteen! We’d better start heading over there soon!”

SHIT!

The older man smiled at Levi’s discomfort.

“I’ll call Eren and Mikasa over! EREN! MIKASA! Time for the planetarium show!”

Eren frowned but Mikasa bolted towards them excitedly, not missing the uncomfortable expression on Levi’s face. He looked so pathetic too, trapped beneath her father’s grip, standing there like a scorned animal accepting defeat. What a loser! That’s what happened when someone messed with her family!

Once Eren had joined them, he briefly looked around wondering where his mother was, unaware of the strange display that was going to take place next . . .

“Dad, where’s Mom?”

“Maybe she’s already there,” he offered, attempting to turn Levi around and march him over to the building in question. “Let’s go before –

Desperate times called for desperate measures!

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!” Levi shouted suddenly, scaring Eren’s father enough to jump away from him in shock.

“Levi!!” Eren screamed, rushing to his side. “What’s wrong???”

“M-my shoulder . . .” Levi faked, although anyone with half a brain could tell he was lying. Saying ‘ow’ four times in a row had drained all of the very little emotion Levi had within him and now he was empty. “I-it hurts . . .”

“DAD?! What did you do to Levi?!”

“Nothing!” Grisha yelled in his own defense. “Nothing Eren! He’s lying!”

“I require immediate medical attention,” Levi deadpanned.

“Dad!” Eren pleaded, stroking Levi’s back reassuringly. “Call 911!!!”

Mikasa shook her head in disgust at the behavior. Levi was being the drama queen she suspected him of being, clutching his shoulder and doubled over as if in true pain. The argument between Eren and her father continued back and forth, and she just stood there wondering if Levi would give up the act. Mikasa was completely aware that this was just another one of his desperate attempts to coerce Eren into Es Ee Ex, but she never thought he’d stoop to _this_ level.

How tragic.

“Mr. Yeager . . .” Levi coughed, trying to sound as though he was preparing to take his last breath. “I don’t think I can make it to the planetarium show . . . that starts in less than five minutes.”

She watched as her father’s eyes widened and he quickly turned to survey the building in the distance. People were streaming in to take their seats at the last minute and she could tell he was beginning to panic.

“F-five minutes . . .?”

“Levi, hang in there!” Eren cried dramatically. “Just breathe! We’ll get you to a doctor soon!”

“I’m not going to make it.”

“NOOOO!!!!”

Mikasa was about to tell Levi to stop faking it when her father swooped her off her feet and ran towards the planetarium, intent on leaving Eren and Levi behind.

 _No . . ._ she thought to herself sadly, watching Levi immediately straighten up and Eren start to laugh. They’d managed to escape the family again and right at the last moment too! Instead of making sure they weren’t alone together, her father had abandoned them in favor of the planetarium show and he’d dragged her into it! Of course Mikasa wanted to see the show, but she wanted to prevent Eren and Levi from doing Es Ee Ex even more!

Smaller and smaller they became as the distance between them widened, and Mikasa eventually gave up and relaxed in her father’s hold. What would they do? Where would they go?? The Ferris wheel wasn’t operating anymore, Mom had the keys to the car, and most of the other major rides were shutting down. Surely they weren’t going to drop their pants and do it in the middle of the park, right??

Meanwhile, Eren was laughing at his boyfriend’s last-ditch effort to get him alone. He’d never seen Levi express pain or even _act_ like he was in pain, and this just proved that Levi could _never_ be an actor. His performance was seriously horrible.

“You did that for me?” Eren asked in between giggles, having no choice but to follow behind Levi as he dragged him away.

“Had to. Your bitch ass father was doing everything in his power to keep me from you,” Levi explained sourly. “And that little fucking brat of a sister you have . . .”

“Hey! I thought you were going to make a better effort to get along with them?” Eren asked. “You said you would do anything for me because I’m the love of your life, remember?”

“I _will_ do anything. Didn't you see what I just did for you?”

Eren chuckled. “Yeah, that was pretty bad. We should take a drama class together next year though. You need practice.”

“Even with practice it doesn’t get any better than that.”

“Anyone can learn how to act, Levi.”

“You don’t want me to learn how to act,” Levi warned him. “I’d start feigning sickness just so you’d stay home and take care of me.”

“Wow,” Eren sighed, though the tone of his voice was nothing but playful. “You want me to be your private nurse, huh? I _might_ can make something like that happen, regardless of whether you’re sick or not.”

“You’re too good to me, brat.”

“Well, I owe you some kindness after exposing you to my dad like that . . . even though it’s true.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren, squeezing Eren’s hand in warning when the brunette dared to laugh at him. “I am _not_ at your mercy in the bedroom.”

“What would you call last night then?”

“Whatever. I just wanted to eat ass that night. Means nothing.”

“Mmhmm. By the way, where are we going?”

“Ferris wheel.”

“Huh? I thought it closed at nine?”

When Levi didn’t answer him, Eren smiled, forever grateful that Levi was somehow going to make this happen for him. As they walked and Eren tightened his hold on Levi’s hand, the Ferris wheel slowly came into view and Eren marveled at its size. It was hard to see it in all of its glory due to all of the lights having been shut off, but Eren could tell it was huge. And he didn’t have a fear of heights or anything, however going up so high whilst being suspended in mid-air by nothing but some hooks made out of metal was slightly concerning.

It had to be done though.

Could they be a _real couple_ without riding the Ferris wheel together at night overlooking the park?

Eren didn’t think so, and as they stopped in front of the kid about their age that was sweeping dirt and trash away from the ride, he hoped for some sympathy. Maybe if they asked nicely he’d power it up just one last time for them?

“Oi pizza face. We’re riding this shit. Open the gates.”

Well, so much for asking nicely.

“Sorry,” the teenager answered, and Eren felt bad that Levi had called him a pizza face because he seemed so nice. “We’re closed.”

“Yeah? Well you’re open again. Turn it on.”

“N-no! My boss will kill me! I’m supposed to clock out in like, five minutes! I can’t!”

“You _can’t?”_ Levi asked, pulling his peace offering out of his pocket. He waved the small baggie in front of the guy’s face, watching his eyes follow its movement like a pendulum swinging in a grandfather clock. “What a shame.”

In an instant the gates swung open and Eren cheered as the Ferris wheel roared to life.

“I’ll give you thirty minutes,” the guy told Levi, snatching the baggie away and stashing it in his pocket for safe keeping.

“Tch. You’re a little stingy. That’s high-quality weed,” Levi growled.

“This is all you get, bro. I’ve never smoked before and you got me all excited to go home and try it out!”

Levi rolled his eyes at the kid’s ‘excitement’ and followed Eren into the passenger car before Eren had a seizure from being so happy. As soon as Eren smiled at him and climbed into his lap Levi forgot all about his thirty-minute time limit and instead focused on being close with his boyfriend. Eren was talking his ear off about a cloud shaped like a butterfly he’d seen earlier and was being insanely adorable by hugging all over him and nuzzling into his neck, which was all fine and dandy, but Levi had other plans.

“Wow, a butterfly,” Levi said absentmindedly, growing increasingly more excited as they approached the top.

So close . . . they were getting _so close_ . . .

“Yeah! You didn’t see it? It was really cool!”

“Must have missed it.”

Eren pouted. “What have you been thinking about all day then? I swear I told you to look at it.”

 _This_ moment.

Levi had been thinking about _this_ moment all day.

And he was growing pretty impatient with Eren acting like they weren’t about to have sex.

“Aren’t you horny?” he asked, wanting to make sure he and Eren were on the same page.

“This morning I was,” Eren grumbled, rolling his eyes as if his morning discomfort had been Levi’s fault. “But I’m good now.”

“You’d better not be good. What do you think’s happening at the top of this stupid, giant wheel?”

“We’re gonna gaze at the scenery, hold hands, and sing Kum Ba Yah?”

Eren was just joking of course. He knew that Levi hadn’t given away weed for nothing, and by the time the passenger car came to an abrupt halt right at the top of the Ferris wheel, Eren had assumed the position. With his back against Levi’s chest, he dropped his shorts and spread his legs wide so that Levi could play with him at his leisure.

“So complacent for me,” Levi purred, gently running his tongue along the shell of Eren’s ear.

Eren tilted his head back and kissed the underside of Levi’s chin, moaning as Levi ran his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing around the precum that had already gathered in anticipation.

“You deserve it after giving away some of your weed for me.”

“You think I gave away _weed?”_ Levi asked. “Kid got finessed: that was some popcorn with superglue on it, rolled around in parsley and oregano.”

“OH. MY. GOD.”

“What?”

“Levi, you’re gonna get killed! Don’t do that!”

“You think that weirdo is gonna come after me? He’s not even going to know it’s fake until he gets home, and by then we’ll be long gone.”

“That was so mean, Levi,” Eren said, frantically trying to get Levi’s zipper undone: he wasn’t unaware of their thirty-minute time limit after all! “I’m gonna have to punish you.”

Levi would take punishments from Eren any day, especially if they had to do Eren being on his dick for an extended period of time. He’d come prepared this time, eagerly fishing the lube that they very rarely used out of his pocket just in time for Eren to awkwardly release his dick out of the confines of his pants. Their position didn’t make foreplay easy, but Eren stubbornly refused to turn around because if he did, he couldn’t enjoy the scenery.

“Fuck the scenery,” Levi said, tauntingly running his fingers around Eren’s lubed up hole, as if waiting for Eren to submit to him and turn around.

“Mmm that feels good . . .” Eren sighed, lazily pumping his boyfriend’s hard on as he looked around at the dark park. Although only a few buildings and rides were still lit up, the view was spectacular. “And I’m not turning around.”

“But I want to see your beautiful face . . .”

“Aww Levi, you’re so nice! The answer is still no though.”

“Turn around.”

“No.”

“Eren, do it!”

“NO! And you’re wasting time!”

“Fingering you from this angle hurts my wrist!”

“Awwww it hurts your wittle wrist??” Eren asked, his tone condescending and mocking. “We’ll stop by the hospital and get you a sling before we go back home, okay? Wouldn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Levi tried not to see red as he forced Eren off of himself and pinned him up against the glass violently. No longer gentle in his ministrations, he shoved his fingers inside of Eren only for the brunette to drop his head and moan appreciatively.

“Little masochist,” Levi growled, and ripped Eren’s head back up by his hair. “Look out the fucking window! After all that bitching about wanting to see the scenery you’d better not drop your head again!”

Eren shivered, mouth dropping open as he panted against the glass, quickly fogging it up and obscuring his view. He could just barely make out Levi behind him in the reflection, lewdly staring at his ass as he plunged his fingers in and out of him, the sensation sending waves of lust rushing throughout his body. Eren whimpered, clenching around those digits when he could feel that knee weakening pressure against his prostate.

“Please let me cum from your cock,” Eren begged, making eye contact with Levi in the glass. “Please . . .”

Levi scoffed, contemplating whether or not to take mercy on Eren. He continued to press his fingers against Eren’s prostate, hard enough to make Eren yelp and start to pull away from him.

“A couple of fingers up your ass can turn you from a brat into a begging whore, huh?”

 _“Yes_ . . .”

“What happened to all that shit about me being at your mercy in the bedroom?”

Eren made a strangled noise instead of answering and released a needy cry when Levi pulled his fingers from his ass. He waited patiently to feel the familiar tip of his cock pressed against him, and when he felt nothing Eren wiggled his ass flirtatiously, desperately working to gain Levi’s favor.

“Levi . . .” Eren moaned, innocently looking over his shoulder in the process. “Hurry . . .”

Levi watched those tan globes jiggle, stroking himself slowly to prolong this moment, refusing to give in until Eren admitted that he wasn’t at his mercy in the bedroom. Truthfully, he definitely _was_ at Eren’s mercy most of the time, but he wouldn’t settle for the truth right now.

Eren keened, backing up to try to press against Levi, but a harsh slap across his ass startled him enough to stop, leaving him feeling betrayed by the lack of contact.

“Admit that I’m not at your mercy in the bedroom,” Levi threatened. At this point he was unable to help himself, and he reached out with both hands to knead Eren’s shapely behind, marveling at how perfectly it fit into the palms of his hands. This boy was fucking made for him.

“N-never . . .”

“Do it.”

“No . . .”

“Do it or I’ll never fuck you again.”

“Levi!?” Eren whined, deciding to relieve the pressure by jacking off since Levi wasn’t going to do anything about it. But Levi was too fast for him, grabbing his arm and pinning it behind his back. Eren shut his eyes as Levi leaned over him, aggressively pressing his mouth right against his ear to snarl out the command again.

“I’ll give your slutty ass one last time to admit it, or else I’ll open this door and push you out.”

Eren felt hot and cold all over, and for the sake of time, he accepted defeat. “Y-you’re not at my mercy, Levi! Now fuck me already!”

“That’s right,” Levi confirmed, and filled Eren up in one swift movement, groaning at the tightness around him. How the hell he could have prolonged this for as long as he did was beyond him, but it was a good thing he’d held out for so long because now he could verbally abuse Eren to his satisfaction.

“My bitch!” Levi growled, feverishly thrusting his hips in and out of Eren with a ferocity that was hard enough to bruise.

“YES!” Eren screamed, desperate for Levi to pound him even harder. “I’m your bitch, Levi! Fuck your bitch harder!!”

The request did not go unheeded. Levi was over Eren like a dog in heat, doing everything he could to bring himself and Eren into the throes of passion yet again. Eren’s whimpers combining with the sound of his balls slapping against his ass had Levi biting his lip in anticipation for that explosive climax that was sure to come (no pun intended).

Eren had tears in his eyes, his ass on fire as Levi ravaged him. When Levi started to jerk him off those tears fell, and Eren screamed as his climax consumed him. He would stand on his own two feet for another ten seconds to give Levi enough time to climax as well, because Eren surely relinquished control over his body with that orgasm. His cum practically painted the glass door in an even layer of white, sliding down slowly to the floor. Dizzily and half conscious, Eren stared at the mess he made until Levi also came, filling him up with a heat so hot it threatened to burn him.

Careful not to jostle his oversensitive boyfriend too much, Levi shakily fell back into one of the seats and busied himself with trying to slow his racing heartbeat. He had a feeling their time was going to end within the next few minutes, only reminded of the fact when his own cum started to seep out of Eren and onto his thighs.

“I’m gonna be in so much pain,” Eren said softly, shifting uncomfortably on Levi’s dick that was still buried inside of him.

“I’ll carry you back to the car, babe.”

“Mmkay . . . and clean this mess up too.”

Levi scoffed as Eren had the audacity to go to sleep in his lap. At the same time the Ferris wheel jolted back to life and started to lower them back down, and Levi groaned at the thought of having to move since he was so comfortable. For the next few moments he just sat there, breathing in the scent of Eren’s hair and thinking about how good it was going to feel to shower and go to bed once they returned home . . .


	7. Thursday Night/Friday Afternoon

Mikasa knew right away that when she saw Levi approaching the car, carrying a passed out Eren in his arms, Es Ee Ex had taken place. Of course she was mad, but she also couldn’t help but be shocked by the creativity and ingenuity they possessed. She didn’t know where they went to do it or how they managed to coordinate it so that they were finished at the same time the planetarium show ended, though she supposed contemplating it wasn’t worth her time. At least she could go home and sleep peacefully tonight without having to worry about them sneaking out of the house to do it or doing it obnoxiously in their room.

Her father was less than impressed with Eren’s state too, and Mikasa hoped that he didn't blame Eren for this. Eren _did_ have a responsibility to say no, but Levi was pushy, often times compromising Eren’s freedom of choice. This was very obvious to her, because even though they were both boys, Levi was stronger and could easily pin poor Eren down.

“Eren? Asleep at eleven o’clock at night?” her father asked once they were all in the car and on the road back home. “I never thought this day would come.”

Levi responded casually. “Well, it’s been a long day.”

She recognized that relaxed tone in his voice and it made her want to throw up. He’d _definitely_ taken advantage of Eren; probably threw him down on the ground in a blind-spot where no one could see him and did as he pleased with her brother’s body. How despicable . . . if only she'd stayed with them!

“It really has been,” her mother agreed. Carla then turned to her husband to continue. “Maybe we’ll stay home tomorrow and grill out?”

“That sounds like a good idea. We can keep our eyes on the kids _and_ put Levi to work.”

Levi looked bored. “I’ve never used a grill before.”

“Well, you need to learn how to grill something! You’re absolutely useless, Levi.”

“Grisha! Knock it off!”

“He _is!!!_ If he can’t even flip a burger over then he can’t do _anything!”_

“Then show me how to do it,” Levi said, and Mikasa thought he was going to give himself away any moment now due to how complicit he was being.

“Oh I will!” Grisha said. “You’re going to cook _all_ of the food! It’s the least you can do as payment for your _free_ vacation!”

“Yeah yeah. Be quiet, I wanna sleep.”

He proceeded to get comfortable after that, seeming to fall asleep almost instantly. 

“Wow,” her father chuckled, though Mikasa knew he didn’t think anything was funny. “The day I have to call that bastard my son-in-law is the same day I pack up our family and move us to a remote island in the middle of the ocean where he can’t find us.”

“Oh Grisha, he’s a teenager. Eren acts the same way.”

“Yeah, ever since he met Levi.”

“You should try to get along with Levi tomorrow,” Carla suggested, however she was _actually_ very insistent and serious. “You know that Levi didn’t grow up with a father figure in his life, and it’s cruel to treat him so unfairly. He’s a very nice boy and his mother did a good job of raising him. It’d probably make his day if you complimented him just once.”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at her mother’s words. A very nice boy? NICE BOYS DON’T DO A WEED! OR SHOVE THINGS INTO HER BROTHER’S BUTT!

Grisha sighed. “I just . . . I don’t trust him, Carla.”

“What’s not to trust?”

“He just gives off a bad vibe. And I don’t see any emotion in those eyes . . .”

“ . . . You’re being a little dramatic, dear.”

“Okay, maybe I am, but I still have my reservations. His mother was very nice when we met her and their apartment was perfectly normal looking, but that doesn’t mean anything if I have a bad feeling.”

“I think that ‘bad feeling’ you’re talking about is that feeling all protective fathers get when they feel as though their child is being taken away. You’ll feel the same way when Mikasa gets a boyfriend.”

 _Not likely,_ Mikasa thought. Obviously all boys except Eren are the devil.

“You'll have to let him go one day, Grisha.”

The older man scoffed at the notion as though it were ridiculous. “I’ll let him go when he’s thirty. At sixteen, Eren is ours.”

“Alright, fine. But the more you threaten Levi like you do, the more you’ll push Eren away. I’m trying to save you from the inevitable consequences that will follow your actions. However, if you won’t listen to me I suppose there’s nothing I can do . . .”

Mikasa could see her father’s knuckles whiten as he gripped the steering wheel harder, probably contemplating her words very carefully. She didn’t really see what the big deal was though. No matter how much her father bullied Levi, Eren wasn’t going anywhere - he would _never_ leave her behind. Therefore, her mother needn’t worry about such a preposterous thing. Besides, Levi wouldn’t ever willingly try to get along with her father either. Forcing a bond between them was pointless.

“Okay . . .” her father relented. “I’ll try . . .”

WHAT?

Try what?!

What was there to try?!

Mikasa watched her mother run her hand along her father’s shoulder, most likely in an attempt to soothe him before the thunderstorm of trying to make Levi a family companion dawned upon him.

“Thank you, honey. I know you won’t regret it.”

Were they serious?! How could they willingly play with fire like that?? How could they give the _devil_ a chance?!

As her eyes shot over to Levi, she shivered at his sleeping face. If someone couldn’t even manage to look innocent while they slept, that was a good sign that they couldn’t be trusted! The conversation was over too because her parents just quieted down and continued driving along as if they weren’t entertaining the most insane idea in the world.

Now, make no mistake. Mikasa couldn’t lie and say that she wasn’t excited to see this because she definitely was!

It was going to be great to watch her father _finally_ put Levi in his place!

* * *

Once they arrived home, Eren again had to be carried into the house by Levi and Mikasa was beginning to wonder if Levi had done Es Ee Ex to Eren so violently that it paralyzed him from the waist down. She struggled with wondering if Eren _actually_ enjoyed Es Ee Ex, because seeing the state he was in right now would lead her to think that he didn’t. He _couldn’t_ – especially if he was unable to walk afterwards! However, her brother unknowingly deceived her as well, since he always made those very strange faces and noises during Es Ee Ex. Sometimes he sounded as though he was in pain, but if he were _truly_ in pain, wouldn’t he shove Levi away? Eren knew how to tell him no, so why didn’t he?!

Instead of harping over it (because let’s be honest, she could stay up all night thinking about it) Mikasa just showered and got into bed, intent on getting a good night’s rest for tomorrow’s impending showdown. She wondered if her father would punch Levi in the face, knocking him unconscious! _Then_ Levi’s body would fall into the pool and they would all just stand there, watching him slowly sink to the bottom. Instead of telling Eren the truth, they would tell him that Levi simply ran away. After all, that’s what you told someone when someone close to them died. Mikasa could remember when Charlie, the family cat, died and her parents used the runaway excuse. She wasn’t dumb though . . . and she’d seen the remnants of the hole that had been dug in the backyard.

That moment had been more traumatizing than _anything_ she’d ever dealt with in life.

It was when she’d discovered death . . . because thinking about Charlie was going to make her sad, she quickly closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

She was pretty exhausted from walking around all day anyways . . .

***

Mikasa was jolted awake by the force of her own bed being moved. Before she could even begin to contemplate what was going on, she could _hear_ what was going on in the room next to hers.

“F-fuck Levi! H-harder! HARDER!!”

Obscene skin-on-skin slapping sounds managed to carry their way through the wall and straight into her room, freezing her in an upright position as she leaned against the headboard. Well, she couldn’t actually _lean_ on it, for the force of Levi and Eren’s lovemaking was so powerful the banging of their headboard against the wall was shaking her _own_ headboard. It wasn’t too long before she started feeling angry, rage bubbling up inside of her at the _audacity_ of Levi to do this at four o’clock in the morning.

“What a _slut,_ waking me up just to get fucked,” Levi snarled viciously, and Mikasa could practically see Eren on his hands and knees, fingers tangled in the bedsheets and probably crying in pain. Also, what a lie that most definitely was! There was a reason ‘liar’ and ‘Levi’ both started with the letter L!

“’m sorry,” Eren whined.

Mikasa’s heart broke for him. Did she dare get up and intervene?

“It’s okay baby,” Levi cooed softly; so softly that Mikasa almost _swore_ she could hear a hint of tenderness in his tone.

“Just let me –

BANG!

“Take care –

BOOM!

“OF YOU!”

A picture fell off of the wall, clattering noisily to the floor, and that was it for Mikasa. Throwing the covers off of herself, she hopped out of bed and headed towards the door when the loudest crack she’d ever heard in her life stopped her dead in her tracks.

That was _definitely_ the sharp and ear-shattering sound of wood splitting.

Eren's voice could immediately be heard following the horrid sound as he cursed, “Oh _SHIT_ Levi! Shit! Shit! Shit!”

Levi wasn’t saying anything, probably stunned into silence by the gravity of his error.

“We broke it!! We broke the _fucking_ bedframe!!! What are we going to do?! My parents are going to kill us!”

Speaking of their parents, Mikasa could hear another door being flung open and she quickly returned herself to her bed just in case her parents decided to check on her. Luckily, they didn’t and ran straight to scene of the crime. In curiosity she pressed her ear against the wall above her bedframe, waiting to hear how this went down. It was _all_ Levi’s fault of course and she could only hope her father wasn’t so blinded with rage that he also blamed Eren for this!

“WHAT! THE HELL?!” the older man screamed. “Boys!! If you’re going to have such violent sex that you start breaking shit, wait until you’re doing it on your own furniture!!!”

“Dad! I can explain!” Eren said desperately. “It was a spider, I swear! I killed it and accidentally broke the bedframe!”

“Where’s the spider then, Eren?!”

“Levi ate it!”

“DON’T LIE TO ME!”

“I-I’m not lying! Okay, I am, but we didn’t mean it! It just sort of . . . broke, ya know?”

“Eren, a bedframe doesn’t just _sort of_ break! Wood doesn’t just snap in half like that!”

“It’s my fault,” Levi said quickly, wanting to diffuse the situation so that he could return to what he was doing. “I’ll take responsibility for it.”

“I KNOW it’s your fault, Levi! I’m not stupid!”

A soft sigh followed by a yawn could be heard from the only woman in the room. “Grisha, we put a security deposit on the house. We won’t be out any money. It’s fine.”

“Won’t be out any money?? That’s six hundred dollars we won’t get back! Levi, you’d better pay me back every single penny too!”

Mikasa smiled evilly to herself. Thank goodness her father was blaming the right person!

“Fine,” Levi said. “I’ll pay it back. But you won’t get it back right away because I have to help my mom pay bills.”

“Oh sweetie, you don’t have to pay it back!”

“Carla?! Yes he _does!”_

“No he doesn’t!”

“But –

“NO!!!!”

It got pretty quiet after that and Mikasa knew exactly why: when her usually soft-spoken mother raised her voice like _that,_ the conversation was over.

“Everyone is going to return to bed now,” the woman said, having regained her composure. “It’s four o’clock in the morning and we’re all exhausted. We’ll discuss this tomorrow. Goodnight.”

No one said anything else after that. Her parents left and Mikasa eventually settled back into bed herself, knowing that Eren and Levi wouldn’t dare do anything else now that they had to carefully sleep on broken furniture. Besides, if they broke anything else they’d run up an even higher bill for her parents, and while she wasn’t exactly sure what a security deposit was, apparently they were out six hundred dollars already and –

“Leviiii,” Eren giggled. “Seriously? You’re so insatiable.”

“I never got my orgasm,” Levi said seriously.

Mikasa didn’t know what an orgasm was, but it made Eren laugh nonetheless.

“Really? I got two not counting the one from earlier.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair. You don’t get to wake _me_ up at four in the morning to have sex and then whine about not getting an orgasm, Levi. Take care of yourself in the bathroom.”

SHE KNEW IT! She knew that dirty Levi had been lying about Eren being the one to wake him up! Levi was the _true_ slut!

“Tch, brat,” Levi growled. “Don’t make me beg.”

Eren laughed. “What’s the matter, Levi? Your slut not putting out for you anymore?”

“ . . .”

“And you had the _audacity_ to think that you weren’t at my mercy in the bedroom but look at you now: kneeling before me.”

“Please . . .”

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you over _me_ being at _your_ mercy,” Eren insisted. “Or was that all just a lie?”

“. . .”

“Answer me, Levi.”

“Eren . . .”

Mikasa’s eyes were wide as she listened to the strain in Levi’s voice. Levi had so many different personalities. One moment he was daring to call her brother a slut, and the next minute he was begging for his attention. She preferred him this way though. He was _clearly_ beneath Eren in every way: socially, politically, mentally, emotionally, morally, etc. Therefore, Levi should never presume to dominate Eren like he often loved to. It was absolutely blasphemous.

“It . . . was a lie.”

“Mmhmm, thought so. Now, tell me what you want and maybe I’ll have mercy on you,” Eren purred sensually. “Go on. Tell me . . .”

“I want you . . .”

“You’ll have to be a little clearer.”

An agitated sigh.

“I want to fuck you, Eren.”

Mikasa wanted to vomit at the vulgarity.

“That much is obvious,” Eren scoffed. “Anything else?”

“I want to touch you. All over. And lick you.”

 _You better not put your tongue ANYWHERE on Eren!!!_ Mikasa screamed in her head.

“Lick me?? Like, on my hand?”

Another irritated sigh.

“Eren, if you don’t spread your legs for me right now I’m going to shove my tongue so far up your ass it comes out of your mouth.”

Eren laughed at the strange threat, the sound innocent and fairy-like, and Mikasa smiled fondly. Her brother _did_ have the most enchanting laugh.

“What are you laughing at you adorable little shit?” Levi asked.

“Youuuu.”

More giggles, followed by wet kissing noises that made Mikasa’s skin crawl, and before she knew it the banging had resumed. This was going to be a long, dreadful night/morning . . .

* * *

Mikasa awoke to the delicious aroma of steak and burgers being cooked, slightly peeved at herself for sleeping in so late and possibly missing a good potential argument/fight between her father and Levi. She didn’t waste any time throwing her swim suit on (just in case she wanted to swim) and flying out of her room, downstairs, and out to the patio. Everyone looked at her as though she was insane for wildly throwing open the door, but she didn’t want to be left out any longer.

“Hey, ‘Kas!” Eren greeted her. “Come swim with me.”

Of course, she dove into the pool like a professional scuba diver and practically teleported to him, wrapping her arms around his neck securely to make sure he was safe. She could briefly hear her mother giggling at her urgency even though this was hardly a laughing matter. The remaining day of this vacation needed to be taken seriously: a bedframe had been brutally murdered after all!

“You hungry?” Eren asked.

Mikasa hummed in thought, glancing at Levi standing over food that she was going to be putting into her body. “I guess . . .”

“Flip those steaks,” her father commanded him as he lay stretched out on a beach chair enjoying the sun. He had sunglasses over his face and his hands behind his head, mere moments away from falling asleep. “Make sure they don’t burn.”

Levi sighed miserably, tending to the stupid meat in order to please his boyfriend’s slave-driving father. He was _supposed_ to be screwing Eren, not cooking for his family like some butler.

“And don’t sigh,” added the man on the chair. “You’ll make the steaks tough.”

“Is that true??” Mikasa asked.

“No,” Eren chuckled. “Dad’s just bullying Levi as per usual.”

“Now,” Grisha continued. “Add the vegetable skewers onto the grill and close the lid. But don’t walk away because I don’t want you to waste fifty dollars-worth of steaks.”

Levi rolled his eyes so hard it was a wonder they didn’t fall out of his head. “Old man, if you want your steak to be perfect, why don’t _you_ cook it?”

“I’m relaxing,” Grisha explained. “Stop whining. Your negative energy is going to affect my Chi.”

“Oh God,” Eren groaned. “Next thing you know he’ll be hooked on healing crystals.”

“My friends at school use those,” Mikasa said excitedly. “Annie has one and she says it really works.”

“Of _course_ they work – if you believe in them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Healing crystals are one of those things that’s all in your mind,” Eren explained. “Like hypnosis. You can’t be hypnotized unless you believe in it.”

“Do _you_ believe in hypnosis?”

“Nope.”

Mikasa sighed. “Eren . . . you’ve definitely been hypnotized. I don’t know what spell Levi has cast on you, but you’re not the same . . .”

Eren frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I dunno. You’re just different . . .”

“Mikasa –

“Or maybe I just never really knew you all that well . . .”

She didn’t want to get into such an intense conversation with her brother, especially because she still defended him with her life and believed nothing was his fault, but she couldn’t deny that the behavior he had been exhibiting truly shocked her. Although Eren was merely a victim of Levi’s, hearing him say bad words, watching him do a weed and Es Ee Ex, listening to him lie to their parents in order to protect Levi . . . it was becoming too much.

“Have you felt like I’ve been ignoring you?” Eren asked seriously. “Because if you feel that way, I’m really sorry. I wanted you and Levi to get along better, but since that clearly can’t happen I’ll just have to continue to divide my attention between you two. If you feel lonely, you can always come talk to me.”

“I know . . .”

“Do you want to talk to me about something??”

“Huh?”

“I mean . . . is there something on your mind that you want to tell me? Or maybe ask me?”

Mikasa looked away sheepishly, jumping when Eren moved them over to the steps of the pool and sat down, keeping her secure on his lap.

“Is it about Levi?” Eren asked, though he figured it was.

“Umm . . .” Mikasa murmured, thinking about everything she’d witnessed in the past few days. She knew very well that she couldn’t bring up her concerns about Es Ee Ex with Eren because it would prove that she’d been spying on them, so that was out of the question. She probably couldn’t bring up the weed either – if her parents heard they’d probably ground Eren for months. It would get rid of Levi for sure, but she wasn’t so desperate to get him out of the picture that she’d risk Eren’s suffering . . .

Actually, she couldn’t bring up _anything!_

Eren sighed. “I know you hate Levi and I know I’ve asked you a million times why but . . . do you hate him for a reason you feel like you can’t tell me?”

“A reason I can’t tell you?”

Eren looked conflicted, eyes desperately shifting to Levi before returning to Mikasa’s. “Mikasa, I’m only going to ask you this one time. Has Levi ever been . . . inappropriate around you?”

Mikasa shrugged. “Well . . . kind of.”

After all, Levi knew she was watching that one time and _still_ performed Es Ee Ex on Eren in front of her. If _that_ wasn’t inappropriate she didn’t know what was! Of course, she could have walked away, but she literally felt frozen in her spot.

When she looked back up at Eren he was as pale as a ghost and she was sure something was wrong with him as he gently pushed her off of his lap and robotically walked towards Levi. Once the steaks and vegetable skewers were off the grill, he and Levi disappeared into the house. Fearing Es Ee Ex was about to take place before they ate, she shamelessly walked after them. Yes, she was knowingly walking into a situation where her eyeballs were going to get burned, but she was planning on “accidentally” walking in on them before it got too heated this time. As long as she stopped them before then it wouldn’t look too suspicious.

“So, you need to be honest with me,” Eren was saying from their room.

Upon hearing his voice, Mikasa walked over to the door and prepared to push it open.

“It’s _obvious_ as to why Mikasa hates you. And you’d better not lie to me, either.”

It was obvious?

She quickly paused, dropping her hand to her side. Hmm . . . she wondered how Levi would explain it.

“What the hell is this all about?” Levi asked in a bored tone. “Can’t we eat first?”

“No . . . do I need to get my parents in here or can we talk about it first?”

“What –

“Because I’m _thisclose_ to kicking your face in.”

Ooh! She would like to see that!

Levi raised a brow. “Why?”

Eren shook his head, a disgusted look on his face. “Mikasa told me what you’ve been doing to her, you sick BASTARD!!!”

“What?!”

“I _knew_ there was a reason as to why she was so afraid of you, but I never expected this!! How long has this been going on?! And tell me the truth or I’m going to call the cops right now!!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! Eren, you’re misunderstanding something! I haven’t done anything to her!”

“Liar!!! She told me you’ve been inappropriate with her!!!”

“Well she’s lying!!!”

Mikasa pursed her lips in dissatisfaction. Of course Levi would accuse her of lying!

“She wouldn’t lie about something so serious!!” Eren insisted. “She’s my little sister and she tells me everything! She knows better than to lie to me and I’m obviously going to believe her if she tells me something so serious!!!”

Levi looked like a deer in headlights and Mikasa never thought the day would come when she’d see that expression on his face.

“Eren, I _swear:_ I’ve never done anything to Mikasa! And I can’t believe you’re taking her side over mine! It’s obvious that she’s trying to ruin my life!”

“First of all, of _course_ I’d take her side! She’s family and you aren’t! And ruin your life?! _She’s_ the one who’s going to have to live with the memories of you molesting her!!!!”

Yeah!!

Wait, what?

**EWWWWW NOOOOO!**

“That’s not true!!!” she screamed, flying into the room with her own testimony. “I was talking about the time on the boat!!!”

“What happened on the boat?!” Eren asked wildly. “Mikasa, tell me the truth! Now!”

Mikasa gulped nervously. Eren had never looked so frazzled and angry, but she didn’t want him to have been wrong about her being honest. She _was_ honest and she _always_ tried her best to tell the truth!

 _The truth will set you free . . ._ she thought to herself, fists clenched at her sides as she prepared to recount her tale . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a mess... -_-


	8. Friday Afternoon/Evening

After swallowing her pride, she tried to gain control over her emotions before she recanted her story, however everything ended up pouring out of her without restraint.

“Eren, I’m _sorry!_ I started to spy on you and Levi when we first got here and I accidentally saw you doing Es Ee Ex and I got really scared and wanted to protect you! I saw you and Levi doing something weird in the hot tub and then on the boat and I was _going_ to stop you but Levi saw me and made you do Es Ee Ex anyways and it really upset me! But what upset me even more was when I saw you and Levi do a weed on the beach because weed is illegal and then you sat on Levi’s face which was really strange and it made me nauseous and then I _know_ you did Es Ee Ex at the amusement park on the Ferris wheel and Levi was carrying you so I felt really angry at _that_ and then I heard you doing Es Ee Ex last night which broke the bedframe and then I laid awake listening to it for the rest of the night and I’m _SORRY!_ I-I didn’t mean it!”

Silence.

Nothing other than silence and the sound of her own heart thumping loudly in her ears followed her story for the next few minutes. Eventually, Eren broke the somber atmosphere with a deep and frustrated sounding sigh – a sigh she hoped and prayed wasn’t directed towards _only_ her. She probably shouldn’t have waited so long to be truthful with him . . .

“I’m sorry, Levi,” was the first thing Eren said. “Seriously, I’m sorry.”

Levi looked emotionless, mentally worn out after being falsely accused of a grave crime he’d _never_ commit. “Whatever. Can we go eat now?”

“Nope,” Eren responded, and Mikasa flinched as he walked over to her and scooped her up. “Mikasa and I need to have a talk, brother to sister, before anything else. Okay?”

Mikasa nodded miserably and for once she derived no happiness from Levi complaining.

“What? So you’re just going to leave me alone with your weird father?”

“Stick by my mom and you’ll be fine,” Eren chuckled. “We’ll be down soon. Now go.”

Although he grumbled about it, Levi eventually left and shut the door behind him, leaving her alone with Eren. She knew she was in for it when Eren sat her down on the bed and sat directly across from her, far enough away so that she couldn’t touch him, but not so far that he was giving her the impression that he hated her.

Eren was gentle and understanding as he spoke with her. After all, if everything she’d just said was true, this was going to be a delicate conversation.

“Alright Mikasa. Let’s start from the beginning, okay?”

“Kay . . .”

“First of all, even if you think you’re doing the right thing and you have good intentions, it’s wrong to spy on people. Yes, there are exceptions to every rule, but this is not one of them.”

“I know . . .”

“So tell me: how long have you been spying on me and Levi?”

“Um . . . ever since we got here,” she murmured. “I heard noises coming from your room and the door was open, so I just kind of stood outside and watched.”

“Th-the _whole_ thing?”

“Yeah . . .”

Eren groaned, unable to hide the fact that he was disturbed by what she'd done. He was understandably upset, but not necessarily with Mikasa. The situation itself was what was _truly_ upsetting.

“Okay . . . so that’s the reason why you hate Levi?”

Mikasa nodded. “Yeah. I remembered Dad getting angry that one time he caught you and Levi doing Es Ee Ex, and I got scared that Levi was forcing you to do it . . . I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“Oh Mikasa . . . first of all, you don’t have to spell out the word. You’re allowed to refer to it as ‘sex’. And second of all, Dad wasn’t upset that we were having sex. He was more so upset at the fact that we didn’t close the door . . . which is a really bad habit we have.”

“Okay, but why?”

“Why don’t we close the door?”

“No, why do you have sex? Annie told me it was something only adults did and it’s how babies are made. Therefore, it’s bad for kids to do it. Also, you can’t get pregnant Eren, so I really don’t understand its purpose.”

Eren blushed and looked horribly conflicted once more. “Mikasa . . . haven’t you had Sex Ed yet?”

“Nope. We do that in eighth grade.”

“Oh . . . well . . . you’re right about people having sex to have babies, but people also have sex because it feels good.”

Mikasa frowned. She had a sinking suspicion that Eren _did_ feel good during sex, but she didn’t want it to be true because then she’d have less of a reason to hate Levi. “But I thought it was only for adults?”

“Annie is probably right in her thinking. It’s always a good thing to tell kids that they should wait until they’re older to have sex, but physically, it can be done _before_ you become an adult.”

“Then why didn’t you wait? Aren’t there other ways to feel good?”

“Uh . . . yeah, but people also have sex to express their love for each other.”

“No! That’s not love!” she argued immediately. “Levi is always really mean to you! He calls you mean names and pins you down and _bites_ you! He _hurts_ you!”

“How much have you seen, Mikasa . . .” Eren asked himself weakly, wondering how he was going to explain this.

“I’ve seen enough.”

“O-okay . . . well, I’ll try to make this short and explain it in a way that makes sense to you. I _like_ to be called mean names during sex.”

“WHAT. No Eren: you’ve been brainwashed.”

“I promise I haven’t. Sometimes when people have sex, they like to . . . treat each other differently than how they would in everyday life.”

“Why?”

“Because it can be exciting that way. And yeah, sometimes Levi is a little rough with me, but it’s all part of the . . . experience.”

“Hmm. Is that why Dad referred to an ice cream flavor at the amusement park?”

“Ice cream flavor?”

“Yeah, vanilla.”

“Oh,” Eren said. “Yeah . . . vanilla sex doesn’t include any of the mean names, hair pulling or biting. You’ll learn more about things like this later in life.”

“I want to learn it all now.”

“We would be here all day if I tried to teach you everything, ‘Kas.”

“I still don’t understand though. I don’t get how Levi can be so mean to you.”

“He’s not being mean,” Eren insisted. “He’s just . . . getting into a role.”

“A role?”

“Sometimes during sex people role-play . . . again, it makes things exciting.”

Mikasa shrugged. “I don’t get what you mean when you say ‘exciting’. Plenty of things are exciting. Weren’t you excited to go to the amusement park with me? Don’t you get excited to swim in the ocean with me?”

“Of course I do! But it’s a different kind of excitement.”

“So you can only feel a certain type of excitement around Levi? That’s not fair . . . why can’t it be with me too?”

“Mikasa,” Eren said seriously, and by the tone of his voice she knew she’d overstepped some sort of boundary. “One day you’ll meet someone who you'll fall in love with. You’ll want to have sex with them and _then_ you’ll understand what I mean. Right now, you’re a little too young to get it.”

“No! I can get it! Just explain it to me! Explain what all that white stuff is!”

“W-white stuff?!”

“Yeah, the white stuff that comes out before you say you’re going to come.”

Eren slapped a hand over her mouth, his cheeks inflamed and eyes wide with concern. “Mikasa, that’s enough. Seriously.”

She ripped his hand from her mouth and narrowed her eyes. Usually she gave up when Eren told her no, but not this time. This conversation was already difficult for Eren (for what reason she didn’t really know) and because of that, she wanted him to explain everything _right now_ so that she didn’t have to ask about it ever again.

“Tell me what that white stuff is, Eren . . . or I’ll tell Mom and Dad about the weed . . .”

“Y-you saw _that_ too?!”

“Yes! And weed is bad! How could you smoke it?! Haven’t you learned about drugs and the harmful effects?! They ruin people’s lives, Eren!!”

Eren just sighed. “I really wish you wouldn’t have seen that . . . and you saw what happened afterwards, right . . .?”

Mikasa nodded.

“Oh God . . . I’m a horrible brother . . .”

“No you’re not! You’re the best brother anyone could ever have! I’m so happy that Mom and Dad adopted me, because I couldn’t imagine life without you! You always take care of me and teach me new things, even if those things are really nasty! Don’t ever say that you’re a horrible brother ever again!!”

Eren was taken aback by her confession, and after recovering from his shock, he smiled and nodded. “Okay, got it . . . so, let me explain the weed thing. You’re right that drugs ruin people’s lives, and I don’t want to make you think that smoking weed is okay, but weed isn’t . . . it’s not really the same as other drugs.”

“It’s not?”

“I mean, yes, it’s a drug, but it’s different from heroine or cocaine. You’re right that I shouldn’t smoke weed. Levi shouldn’t either . . .”

“As long as it doesn’t hurt you I guess it’s okay . . .”

“I definitely don’t smoke all the time,” Eren added quickly. “And Levi doesn’t smoke it as much as he sells it.”

“He sells it?!”

“Sometimes . . . look, let’s not discuss it in great detail, okay? Not even I know that much about what Levi does with his weed, but I can promise you that you don’t have to worry about us.”

“So are drugs bad or not?”

 _“Yes,_ they are bad, Mikasa . . . but look at it this way. There are many states that have already legalized marijuana. And there are only a few states left in which weed is fully illegal. A lot of people smoke weed for medicinal purposes and it’s completely fine.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Well, that made her feel a lot better.

“But it’s still fully illegal in our state. So do me a favor: _please_ don’t tell Mom and Dad.”

Mikasa looked as though she was contemplating Eren’s request, although she knew inside that she’d never betray Eren and tell them. “Would they be mad if they found out?”

Eren frowned and looked away. “I would never see Levi again if they found out, so if you told them, you’d get what you want.”

“I won’t tell them! Please don’t look so sad!”

“You promise?”

“I _promise!”_

“Jeez . . . making my little sister promise that she won’t tell on me for smoking weed makes me feel like shit . . . I mean crap. Sorry for cursing in front of you.”

“It’s okay Eren . . . you curse a lot, especially during sex.”

“. . ."

“Which brings me to another point. Why do you curse so much? And why do you call Levi ‘daddy’ sometimes?”

“Ugh . . .” Eren mumbled quietly, wanting to sink down into the mattress and disappear forever. “It’s just something that . . . we both enjoy. I honestly can’t explain it, Mikasa. You’ll just have to experience it when you’re older.”

Mikasa wrinkled her nose. _“Never_ . . . it’s disgusting. And I’m afraid of shooting out white stuff.”

“Mikasa, you _won’t_ shoot out white stuff. It’s something only boys do.”

“Why?”

At this point, Eren just gave up and began answering her questions without any hesitation. It was clear that Mikasa wasn’t going to quit until she was completely satisfied.

“It’s called semen. It’s what impregnates a woman.”

“Ohhh. And it comes out at the end of sex?”

“That’s right.”

“Okay . . . so you promise Levi isn’t forcing you?”

Eren chuckled. “Mikasa, I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m a boy too. If he ever does anything I don’t like, I’ll punch him in the face and I guarantee you he’ll stop. However, I _promise_ you that everything you’ve ever seen us do has been completely consensual. I like it when he calls me names and I like it when he’s rough with me.”

“But sometimes you tell him to stop and he doesn’t stop . . .”

“Again, it’s just part of sex. If I ever want him to stop, I just have to say ‘red’. That’s what we refer to as a safe word.”

“So during sex, ‘no’ and ‘stop’ are rendered useless?” Mikasa asked suspiciously. “Interesting . . .”

“The words aren’t rendered useless. It really just depends on your partner. Sex between everyone is different.”

“Yeah, I figured that much . . . a lot of people are probably uncomfortable with licking someone else’s butthole . . .”

“Actually . . . you’d be surprised – b-but again, you’ll learn more about it when you’re older, okay?? Eleven is a bit too young to know about most of this stuff anyways. I already feel horrible about what I’ve told you . . .”

“Don’t feel horrible! Levi made me watch you!”

“Oh yeah, why don’t you go ahead and tell me about the boat incident,” Eren said, crossing his arms before continuing. “But if you’re going to tell me that you followed Levi and I just to spy on us, and then Levi caught you and _made_ you watch us have sex, I’m not going to have much sympathy for you. In fact, everything you've had to see resulted from you being a busybody and sticking your nose somewhere it didn't belong.”

“ . . .”

“I know you just wanted to make sure I was safe though. If I were your age, I probably would have done the same thing.”

Mikasa looked up at him sheepishly. “So you’re not mad?”

“Nah, I’m not mad.”

“Is Levi gonna be mad?”

“No, he won’t be mad either,” Eren said, reaching out to ruffle Mikasa’s hair affectionately. “Does this mean you don’t hate him anymore?”

“Hmm . . . I guess not. I still don’t want you guys to get married.”

“Mikasa, please don’t worry about things so far in the future. Please, for me?”

“Okay . . .”

Eren smiled and stood, pulling her off of the bed with him. “Good. Now if there’s no more questions, let’s go eat. I’m starving!”

“Me too! And can you sleep with me tonight, Eren?”

“Hmm . . . how about you sleep in here with us?”

“Will the bed be okay?”

Eren laughed. “Should be as long as we don’t jump on it . . . and don’t worry, we’ll change the sheets first.”

Good, because she didn’t want to smell Levi all night as she tried to fall asleep. A part of her felt uncomfortable sleeping next to him, but if she didn’t sleep in between them, well . . . everyone knew at this point what was going to happen. And guess what? Mikasa wouldn’t hesitate to smother Levi with a pillow if he even _dared_ to start feeling her brother up while she was lying next to him. She supposed all she could do was hope that Eren would do the right thing and tell Levi to either knock it off or go drown in the pool.

Actually, she shouldn’t be thinking thoughts like this anymore . . . she was _supposed_ to be getting along with him. But as she locked eyes with him outside once again, her creep meter started going haywire. _Ugh,_ she just couldn’t do it!

Levi breathed a sigh of relief at their return. “Finally.”

“Aw,” her father said. “Levi, you and I were getting along so well.”

“You _were??”_ Eren asked hopefully. “Really??”

“Yeah, if getting along involves your dad ranting about Saturn while threateningly waving a steak knife around in my face,” Levi said, making sure to stick by Eren’s side for the remainder of lunch. “Crazy bastard . . .”

“I thought I told you to stay with my mom,” Eren laughed.

“I _tried,_ but all of a sudden your dad was just there and he wouldn’t leave me alone . . .”

“Really?! That’s great! I think he was trying to bond with you!”

“Over planets?” Levi asked. “Fuck the planets. I don’t even give a shit about the one I’m on now.”

Mikasa rolled her eyes at Levi’s lack of environmental awareness (though she couldn’t be surprised) and attempted to take a seat at the table beside her mother. After cutting into one of the steaks and sniffing it suspiciously, she lowered it slightly to her mouth, hesitantly accepting it. Thankfully it tasted okay . . . and smelled okay . . . guess Levi hadn’t poisoned it after all.

“Babe, you can cook!” Eren cheered, pressing a proud and wet kiss against Levi’s cheek.

Levi ate up the attention, especially needy after getting yelled at by Eren earlier . . . he’d never admit it, but Eren’s temper was _terrifying._

“I flipped some slabs of meat over a few times,” Levi grunted. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“No,” the oldest man at the table announced, shocking everyone. “It _is_ a big deal. The steaks are well cooked. Not undercooked, not too dry, and not too fatty. You’ve done well.”

Mikasa dropped both her fork _and_ her jaw in shock. This _couldn’t_ be happening, could it? Had her father also joined the dark side? True, she told Eren that she would no longer hold such fierce resentment towards Levi, but she wasn’t ready for her father to start liking him too! No way – Levi had to work _harder_ for their approval!

“Thanks . . .” Levi mumbled, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

“I’m so happy everyone is getting along,” Carla said happily. “Even though we leave tomorrow, it’s nice to sit down to a meal and enjoy a comfortable atmosphere.”

“We should take another vacation next month,” Eren suggested. “Let’s go camping next time!”

Levi paled at the idea of spending another week with Eren’s father and Mikasa. Being able to have sex with Eren pretty much whenever he wanted was great, but was it worth putting up with those two monsters? “Next month is a little too soon, Eren.”

“Aww,” Eren groaned. “Then when?”

“Next summer maybe?”

“A whole ass year from now?! You don’t want to take another vacation with me until _next_ summer?!”

“No. I’ll always be willing to go on vacation with you . . . and your mom is fine too.”

Grisha scoffed knowingly. “Oh I get it. Mikasa and I aren’t welcome because we get in your way too much? Okay. Noted.”

“All the more reason we should go,” Mikasa said, and she and her father shared a look of understanding.

Eren sighed. “Ugh, come on guys. We were supposed to be getting along.”

“We _are_ getting along,” his father said. “And don’t look at me like that, Eren. I’m not the one who broke a bedframe.”

“I know . . . rest in peace, bedframe.”

 _“Pieces,”_ Levi corrected. 

Eren giggled at the joke, his hand sneaking under the table to rest on Levi’s thigh. His father _really_ shouldn’t have brought up last night, because the memories had Eren thinking about _another_ piece of meat that wasn’t currently resting on his plate. When Levi refused to react and continued to eat, Eren pouted at being ignored, eyes shifting over to his father when he felt the glare.

“Have either of you two started to pack?”

“No, they haven’t,” Carla answered for Eren and Levi. “They’re sixteen and we don’t leave until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Carla, I don’t know why their age absolves them from wrongdoing. Starting to pack now is completely reasonable,” Grisha said.

“I think you just expect too much from them.”

Eren nodded. “You really do, Dad. I literally don’t even know where my suitcase is.”

“Wow.”

Mikasa spoke up. “I’ll help you look for it, Eren.”

“Okay, ‘Kas. Maybe we can watch a movie tonight, and then afterwards you can help me look for it.”

“Don’t forget about our sleepover!”

“How could I?”

She noticed that Levi didn’t look too happy about that revelation, but he _never_ looked happy so it was hard to tell how he was truly feeling. Mikasa didn’t care though. Like she’d said, Levi was going to have to work to gain her trust! Yes, she could accept that he wasn’t hurting Eren by having sex with him and that Eren enjoyed having sex, (something she _still_ couldn’t quite wrap her mind around) but Levi was still a devil!

“Can your father and I join?” her mother asked happily. “Your father needs to do something to relax before he drives for five hours tomorrow.”

“Sure!”

Levi rolled his eyes: _great,_ another family movie night. This meant another stupid _Disney_ movie the family had probably seen a thousand times that was going to lull him to sleep. Also, he’d been _more_ than unhappy from hearing that Mikasa was going to spend the night with himself and Eren.

Was Eren _serious?!?_

This was the _last_ night of their vacation, the _last_ night they would get to spend alone together, and _Mikasa_ was invited?? He didn’t know what she and Eren had talked about, but Levi wasn’t ready to accept that runt into his life! Besides, didn’t Mikasa owe him some sort of apology for, although unintentionally, making Eren believe that he was molesting her?? Levi was probably just being a little salty over getting yelled at, but even though Eren had forgiven him, he didn’t really feel like Eren was sorry. He wasn’t getting that ‘vibe’ he felt like he deserved from his boyfriend. All Eren had done was briefly apologize to him before sending him on his way. _Then_ Levi had been forced to endure a Saturn rant from Eren’s father for the next half an hour, and _this_ was what he was getting for his suffering? A lame movie and Mikasa sleeping in between them on their last night together??

Was he being greedy??

Was it too much to ask that Eren service him _properly_ tonight in order to make up for accusing him of a crime that could land him life in prison?? He didn’t think so!!! Honestly, how could Eren think such a thing considering how enamored he was with dick, balls, and ass?! Even now he couldn’t stop thinking about having Eren's toned, tan thighs wrapped around his waist, those fingers tangled in his hair, and his tight ass squeezing his cock so deliciously as if it was made for him – which it _was._

“Say Levi, is there a _Disney_ movie that you haven’t seen?” Eren asked excitedly.

Levi snorted at Eren’s attempt to get him to talk. Eren knew damn well the only _Disney_ movie he’d seen was the one he was forced to watch the first night they came here.

“I don’t care what we watch,” he answered tersely.

“You don’t have a particular one in mind?”

“They all have the same concept, Eren. All of them.”

“No, they don’t?!”

“Well just pick one!”

“Which one do you want to watch?!”

“I don’t care!”

“Ooooooh,” Mikasa said, unable to stop herself from encouraging what could potentially become another fight. “Of course Levi wouldn’t care what movie we watch. He doesn’t care about _anything.”_

“Why are you being so mean??” Eren asked. “You were fine a couple of minutes ago!”

Levi rolled his eyes again. “Whatever.”

“Levi?!”

“Okay,” Carla said gently. “There’s no need to scream and fight. Let’s just enjoy the rest of our lunch together.”

Mikasa smiled happily at the pissed off look on her brother’s face. It wasn’t surprising that Levi’s mood had done a 180 degrees shift: he was mentally unstable and acted like this all the time.

And hey, maybe if she was lucky, Levi would be too angry and upset to join them for the movie!

* * *

She was **right!**

Levi decided to stay behind for the movie, leaving them all to eat pizza and laugh together! Ahh, family time really _was_ the best when just the family was involved! Of course, Eren had been furious at Levi’s reluctance to join them, but Levi slamming the bedroom door in his face had been the last straw.

“FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!!!!” Eren had screamed, the profanity not going unnoticed by her father.

“Eren, control your language!” the older man yelled. “Your sister is down here!”

Mikasa had heard much worse, though she didn't inform anyone of this as Eren came stomping down the stairs, throwing himself onto the couch. He was even too angry to take part in the pizza party, and while this sort of hurt Mikasa’s feelings, she supposed she couldn’t be too upset over it . . . at least Eren wasn’t mad at _her._

By the time the movie was over Eren hadn’t cracked one smile. Instead, he was just sitting there, continuing to stew over his boyfriend’s behavior. Obviously, he knew he wasn’t perfect and he was aware that he could do things to upset Levi, but no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn’t figure out what he’d done wrong! His parents had left to go to bed and Mikasa was passed out on the couch, but Eren didn’t want to wake her up to sleep with him and Levi if they were fighting like this! Honestly, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to sleep in the same bed as Levi!

He still wanted to talk to him and ask him what he’d done wrong though. Levi had already pissed him off once during this vacation, and now that Eren had apparently done the same thing, he supposed he should mimic the way Levi apologized to him in order to set things straight.

Standing up quietly so that he didn’t rouse Mikasa in case he needed to sleep in her room tonight, he headed upstairs and bravely entered their shared room without knocking.

“Get off the computer. We need to talk,” Eren demanded, walking over to Levi and jerking the laptop out of his hands. _“Gross,_ Levi! Why are you watching porn?!”

“Tch. I’m trying to get off before you bring that brat in here,” Levi answered. “Give it back.”

“No! I’m not letting you watch,” Eren paused to look at the screen so that he could figure out exactly what his boyfriend was masturbating to. “ _Cute Twink Gets Ass Wrecked by Former Priest?_ Levi, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Am I not cute enough??”

“I’m done with this shit, Eren. Goodnight.”

“You’re not done, Levi! Why are you so mad at me??”

Levi was already attempting to go to sleep, eyes shut, and sheets pulled up to his chin. He knew he’d _really_ pissed Eren off when he could feel the floor shake as Eren stomped over to him and violently ripped the sheets away.

“If you don’t fuck off . . .” Levi threatened, practically daring Eren not to neatly place those sheets right back where they had been.

“Tell me why you’re mad,” Eren demanded. _“Now.”_

“I’m not. _You’re_ the one who’s mad.”

“Yeah, of course I am! You have no business watching porn when I’ve been sleeping with you every night! If you want to get off, you have a cute twink right here waiting for you!! You’re welcome to watch porn, but only when you watch _with_ me!”

“Tch.”

“Are you really going to let the last night of our vacation end this way?” Eren asked sadly. “Going to bed angry is the worst . . .”

“. . . You’re right,” Levi finally said, sighing and reaching around to rub Eren’s back. “I’m pissed because you accused me of being a pedophile, gave me a half-assed apology for it, and then invited your sister to sleep with us on our last night here.”

“Oh Levi,” Eren gasped, leaning down and kissing him in a desperate apology. “I’m so sorry!! I didn’t know your feelings were that hurt! I thought that you’d accepted my apology, but if you haven’t, just let me say again that I _really_ am sorry.”

“It’s fine. You have a responsibility to watch out for that little brat, I guess.”

“It’s _not_ fine . . . let me make it up to you.”

Levi sighed, shrugging his shoulders dramatically. “Well, if you insist . . .”


	9. Friday Night/Saturday

Mikasa woke up slowly and groggily, wiping her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision. After swallowing a few times and gaining her bearings, she quickly realized that it had been a strange noise that disturbed her slumber. It sort of sounded like a bell, since the light, jingling sound seemed to come and go, growing loud momentarily before stopping completely. Ugh, where was she? Was she on the couch? A quick survey of the area through her tired eyes let her know that yes, she indeed _was_ on the couch. Looks like she’d fallen asleep out here after the movie had ended . . . and she was alone. Had everyone already gone to bed?

INCLUDING EREN?!

Oh, now she was _wide_ awake, heading right to the source to make sure he was there! If he and Levi were sleeping, she planned on walking right in there and crawling into that bed with him, because Eren _promised_ her she could! Half way up the stairs she heard the jingling noise again, and this time she knew exactly where it was coming from! Rushing over to their room, Mikasa surveyed the cracked door, thinking back to when Eren admitted that leaving the door open was a bad habit he and Levi shared. It sure _was_ a bad habit, because when she peered through the crack, she honestly wished that that door had been shut and locked, boarded up on both sides, protected with barbed wire and surrounded by land mines.

This . . . this was the grand finale.

Eren was on his hands a knees, completely naked save for tight, white thigh-highs, a blue collar with a little bell on it, and a headband with cat ears. And sure, Mikasa knew Levi wasn’t the brightest tool in the shed, but he looked like a complete idiot with his jaw unhinged like a snake and eyes wider than a cartoon characters' as he took in the sight. A part of her couldn’t blame him, because while Eren always looked adorable, Eren in cat ears looked _extremely_ adorable.

“Come here, kitten,” Levi ordered after moving to the edge of the bed in anticipation.

Eren crawled forward and planted himself firmly on his knees, right in between Levi’s parted thighs. The bell rang as he moved, Mikasa immediately recognizing it as the sound she heard.

She woke up . . . to the sound . . . of a bell on a collar that her brother was wearing . . . because he was pretending to be a cat . . . Was this that role-play thing Eren told her about? If so, the whole idea seemed insane. How could either party enjoy something like this?? Yes, Eren looked cute as a cat, but Halloween was for dressing up!

“Eren is really sorry about earlier,” Eren said, hesitantly nuzzling his face into Levi’s crotch as if he was afraid of being scolded for it.

“Daddy forgives you.”

 _Ugh,_ Mikasa thought, rolling her eyes. So Eren was pretending to be an animal and Levi was pretending to be a father: was she getting it right? And somehow this was supposed to be more fun than hanging out, eating pizza, and watching movies? Sure . . .

“Then can Eren have his milk?”

Levi nodded slowly as an evil smile stretched across his face. “Of course.”

Mikasa watched Eren unzip Levi’s pants and she wondered if she should just leave. Eren told her it was wrong to spy on people, although he _also_ told her there were exceptions to a lot of rules, including the spying rule! Well, she felt like she had a few reasons as to why she was entitled to spy. First of all, she was concerned for Eren’s well-being: what was this milk he was referring to? Second of all, this was for educational purposes. She was learning! And thirdly, the door was open . . . hey, she never said she had a few _good_ reasons!

Yes, she was _indeed_ learning – learning how Eren could possibly put his mouth on Levi’s genitals and not throw up his dinner!

Eren gave the tip of his boyfriend’s cock a teasing lick before lowering his face expertly until his nose was buried in Levi’s pubic hair. After two years of sucking Levi off, he definitely knew how to turn him into a writhing, moaning mess. He wrapped his tongue around the base, trying not to give all of his attention to that impressive vein that ran up the underside of Levi's cock. Just as much as Eren loved it inside of him, he loved it on his tongue, and he groaned when Levi tangled his fingers into his hair and violently ripped his head back only to shove it back down.

“Fuck,” Levi growled, trying not to shoot his load when Eren gagged around him. “Don’t be shy, kitten. Suck daddy harder . . .”

Eren did as he was told, hallowing out his cheeks and staying still so that Levi could fuck his mouth as he pleased. His own cock hung stiffly between his legs and Eren was dying to touch it. The smell and taste of Levi made his eyes roll into the back of his head in pleasure, it made his blood boil, it made his ass clench, it made him want Levi to abuse him. Because his mouth was occupied, he mentally begged for rougher treatment, looking up at Levi through teary eyes, hoping he got the message.

Mikasa was absolutely appalled at the violent display before her. She feared that when Levi released Eren’s head, chunks of hair were going to come out in his hand! Eren was gagging and choking with spit sliding down his chin and throat, but Levi wasn’t letting up, shoving Eren’s face in between his thighs, moaning from his abusive technique. She wished Eren would just close his teeth around Levi and cut _it_ off!! Levi didn’t deserve to have that deadly weapon in between his legs, especially if he was going to use it to choke Eren! And why didn’t Eren do anything?! This wasn’t sex _or_ role-play! It was _torture!_

Levi unknowingly eradicated Mikasa’s building anxiety when he finally came down Eren’s throat and released his hair, panting harshly and staring at Eren as the brunette quickly recovered. Hardly phased, Eren licked his lips contently before sitting back on his haunches.

“Daddy, why is your face so red?”

“Because kitten, you wore daddy out.”

Eren feigned surprise, placing his right hand over his heart in shock. “Eren hopes daddy isn’t too tired to play some more . . .”

Levi was already on the move, sliding back up onto the bed and leaning back against the pillows, beckoning Eren forward. “Don’t worry. I’ll always have enough energy for you.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’ll just have to find out, now won’t you?”

Eren blushed prettily and hopped up on the bed, stretching and arching his back like a true cat. Levi focused on Eren harder than he’d focused on his SAT, eyes drifting over Eren’s body as he crawled towards him. He couldn’t believe his brat had brought his _own_ bag of tricks to the beach and it made him want to punch himself for almost missing out on this opportunity. Eren’s thighs, clad in those white socks, so tight on his legs that the tiniest bit of inner thigh fat spilled out over them was fucking indescribable.

“Let Eren be in charge,” Eren said cutely. His knees were on either side of Levi’s waist and his hands were on his shoulders. “Since the bed is broken, we’ll have to be careful on it.”

Too entranced by Eren’s cock in his face to say anything, Levi leaned forward to take it into his mouth.

Eren gasped at the contact and even attempted to pull away. “N-no daddy! You can’t have Eren’s milk! Kitten milk is bad for you!”

But Levi wouldn’t have it, taking those tan globes of flesh into his hands to pull Eren’s hips into his face. Eren moaned loudly from the attention, squeaking when he could feel one of Levi’s fingers dive in between his cheeks to feel around for his entrance. Eren had already prepared himself in the bathroom to make things easy, and Levi groaned happily around Eren’s cock when his fingers slipped right inside.

“Oh shit, Levi,” Eren breathed, momentarily forgetting the role-play as he ran his fingers through Levi’s hair. Having Levi’s fingers against his prostate and his mouth around his dick at the same time was sending Eren into a frenzy. He sighed in absolute bliss, lazily thrusting his hips to move in sync with Levi, unknowingly losing himself right in front of his little sister once again.

She knew that this was going to be the last time she watched them. Besides, she didn’t want to see Eren or Levi be anyone or anything other than themselves. Yes, she even wanted _Levi_ to be himself. To say it made Mikasa uncomfortable to hear Eren refer to him as daddy, and then see Levi touching Eren in his most intimate places, was an understatement. If she dared to walk in on them in the future she might see Levi dressed up as a cowboy and Eren as a geisha, which would be totally offensive and historically inaccurate, however they definitely wouldn’t care.

And speaking of not caring, what happened to her spending the night in their room?! Did Eren just forget about his invitation to her or –

“Fucckkkk Levi!!!”

Or did he –

“Right there baby, fuck!!!”

Or did he –

“MMMM CUMMING!”

She couldn’t even finish her thought because Eren wouldn’t shut up!!! Then Eren giggled like a maniac as Levi kissed his stomach and tickled his sides and tackled him down to the bed in the most obnoxious way ever. Mikasa couldn’t help but feel as though she was watching five-year-olds roughhouse together . . . hmm, she was being super judgmental of them tonight. Or maybe she was just upset at her brother leaving her on the couch in favor of dressing up like a cat and licking Levi’s thing all night long.

But wait, hadn’t they been fighting?! What happened to that atmosphere?! Eren had been _so_ upset at Levi for acting like a baby, and as far as she knew, they hadn’t made up! Ugh, she didn’t doubt that Levi somehow managed to apologize for his bratty behavior and get into Eren’s good graces _again_. Eren probably acted like his normal ditzy self and just forgave him as per usual! What did a guy around here have to do to not be forgiven by her brother??

“Daddyyyy, you’re gonna break the bed some more!!” Eren complained, giggling as Levi kissed and sucked his neck.

“No, I won’t,” Levi promised. “I’ll be gentle with you, kitten. Trust me.”

“That’s not true . . .” Eren pouted, however he was already lying flat on his back, legs placed securely over Levi’s shoulders. He placed his hands palms-up above his head and blushed when Levi instinctually interlocked their fingers together.

“A-actually,” Eren added hastily. “Eren might be in heat . . .”

“Ohh, I see. Does that mean daddy’s little kitten actually wants it rough?”

“Yes . . .”

Levi stared down at Eren evilly, feeling all of the blood in his body rush to his groin as if preparing him for battle. Letting go of one of Eren’s hands, he guided himself into Eren just enough so that he’d breached the brunette’s entrance. It was hardly enough stimulation to provide any relief, but Levi could feel himself start to sweat like a pig at Eren’s reaction. Eren’s mouth opened slightly to reveal his slippery, pink tongue inside, and those normally wide and curious blue eyes were on the verge of shutting behind a veil of long, dark eyelashes.

“What a cute kitten I have,” Levi commented softly, and continued to ease his way into Eren before he started complaining – because Eren _always_ did. Eren moaned from the stretch, arching his back as Levi filled him all the way up. They’d done this a thousand times already, but somehow each time felt like the first time and Eren loved it.

“Daddy thinks I’m cute?”

“The cutest.”

“Cuter than that stupid, fucking twink in the porno Eren caught daddy trying to jack off to earlier?”

The combination of innocence and acidity with which the question was asked made Levi want to laugh, though he knew that if he laughed in this very moment, Eren would hold it against him for the rest of his life.

“Much cuter. Even too cute for daddy.”

Eren smiled, evidently extremely pleased with that answer. “Fuck me until I forget my own name then, daddy.”

Mikasa had eventually fallen asleep outside of the door. Unfortunately, she was startled awake by the loudest scream she’d ever heard in her life and even though Eren sounded as if he was being murdered, she hesitated to look inside. Eren tended to get loud during sex, so Mikasa put nothing past him anymore. Nevertheless, just to make sure Eren was still alive, she peaked inside and felt like vomiting in her mouth for probably the tenth time during this entire vacation.

And then . . . she left.

Yes, Mikasa had promised herself that she would watch them this last time, for educational purposes and to make sure Eren was safe, but honestly, she didn’t want to look at Levi’s pale ass as he thrusted into her brother like his life depended on it anymore. She had seen enough sex to last her a lifetime.

“Ohhh daddy!!!” Eren cried, making Mikasa want turn around just to jerk that door shut. Now she could fully understand why it was so inappropriate and reckless of them to leave the door open! A shut door would at least help to muffle their voices since no one wanted to hear _that!_

“You like that kitten??” Levi growled, and Mikasa could imagine him nibbling on Eren’s ear in the process, licking it and sucking on it with the same lips and tongue that had been everywhere else on Eren’s body. “You like it when daddy fucks your tight little ass?”

“Fuck yeah!! So fucking good! Mmm daddy always fucks me **SO! FUCKING! GOOD!”**

Mikasa swore she could feel the house start to shake after that, and she wondered if she should call 911. The house was on stilts after all! If Levi didn’t chill out he’d bring the whole thing down! Heading into her room, Mikasa sighed as she climbed into bed, knowing she wasn’t going to be able to sleep with the racket coming from next door. What was she supposed to do? Lay there and listen to it for the second night in a row?? Besides, she knew – though not from her own experience – that this could last all night long!

Next door, Eren was transcending the earthly realm he resided in in favor of another dimension – a dimension that only consisted of Levi grunting in his ear as he fucked the dogshit out of him. The thigh highs stuck to his skin like glue, hot and uncomfortable, but who the hell was going to stop and take them off? Plus, that blush hadn’t left Levi’s face, giving him the impression that he secretly really liked them. Opening his mouth, he allowed Levi to shove his tongue in, eyes fluttering shut at the familiar taste – of his own cock that is.

“I’m gonna cum . . .” Eren spoke breathlessly, struggling to breathe with his knees mere centimeters away from the mattress on either side of his head. “Harder, _harder!!”_

“Fuck Eren,” Levi grunted, trying to find some way to thrust his hips harder against Eren’s ass without breaking him. “I –

Suddenly the sound of a door on the end of the hallway flying open could be heard and Levi stopped mid-thrust at the sound of loud, imposing footsteps stomping towards their room.

“Oh shit! It’s my dad!” Eren said. “Hurry! _Hurry!!”_

“I can’t!” Levi explained.

“Why not?!”

“Because I lost my rhythm!”

“LEVI, you idiot!! Fuck me already!!”

“There won’t be anymore of that tonight!” Eren’s father yelled from outside of the door. He’d learned his lesson a long time ago, so he didn’t dare open it! “Go to bed! Eren, your poor sister can’t sleep and Levi, I don’t want Eren complaining about having to walk around tomorrow! Enough is enough!”

Both of them remained silent for the next minute, waiting patiently until the older man left.

“Slowly,” Eren whispered to Levi.

“I thought I told you two to go to bed!!!!”

“Alright fine,” Levi sighed, pulling out of Eren and standing up. “Go to sleep, brat. I’m going to take a shower, and whatever you do, _don’t_ follow me in there.”

“Ew, why would I do something like that? I don’t want your germs!”

“My germs? I’m the one who can’t get clean in the shower next to your filthy ass.”

“You disgust me, Levi! Just go!” Eren cried, standing up and stuffing the pillows under the sheets to form a makeshift body. He did a pretty good job of it too – after all, this wasn’t the first time he’d done it. “And sleep on the couch tonight! I don’t want to be anywhere near you!”

“That’s fine with me,” Levi said, holding the door to the bathroom open and letting Eren walk in before him. “We’re going to have to talk about this whole ‘dating’ thing when we get back home. I’ve been getting pretty sick of your bullshit.”

“Oh yeah?” Eren asked, gasping when Levi grabbed his ass and squeezed – _hard._ “Well, I can’t stand you.”

“I can’t stand you _or_ your _ass_ ets.”

“You can _dic_ tate what you think is wrong with me tomorrow,” Eren said, wrapping his hand around Levi’s already hardening member. “But for now, I’m going to bed.”

Once they’d quieted down, Grisha looked into the room to find Eren asleep in the bed, and he nodded in understanding before turning back to Mikasa.

“That went better than I thought it did,” he chuckled and ruffled her hair. He was way too excited about the prospects of Levi and Eren breaking up and it _definitely_ showed. “Alright, you should be able to sleep tonight.”

Mikasa nodded and went to bed as planned, though she _did_ have a sinking suspicion in her stomach that Eren wasn’t going to be doing much heavy lifting and packing . . .

* * *

“Leviiii, carry me,” Eren pleaded, and laughed excitedly when Levi swooped him up and carried him down the stairs like a princess.

Mikasa watched in disgust: Eren was out of commission due to butt pain, but what was new? They were kissing and smiling and Eren was whispering things into Levi’s ear that she suspected had to do with last night and without a word, she pulled her suitcase out of the door and downstairs to the waiting car. Taking a seat, though not in the middle this time, she stared out of the window and waited until everyone was inside and ready to go. She’d done a lot of thinking last night and this thinking enabled her to come to a few conclusions.

First of all, Eren was _not_ the innocent brother she believed him to be. He was still pure in a moral sort of way, selfless and altruistic, but when it came to world of intimacy, Eren was a completely different person. She supposed there wasn’t anything wrong with that, however the next time she saw him daydreaming with that goofy smile on his face, instead of believing he was thinking about playing with puppies or helping old ladies cross the street, she would know he was probably thinking about Levi. That brought her to her second conclusion. She _still_ didn’t like Levi or trust him, but maybe, just _maybe,_ Levi hadn’t been the one to corrupt Eren. It’s likely that Eren was probably a little corrupt _before_ he met Levi, and because Levi was a boy and thought with his _thing,_ he probably just went along with Eren's indecency . . . although, Eren probably thought with _his_ thing as well.

Boys in general were just perverts and Eren was no exception.

Mikasa would still keep an eye on them though. She would carefully examine Eren for bruises, lightly interrogate him to make sure his mental state was okay, and watch Levi like a hawk for any signs of a proposal. Eren could be the most knowledgeable person in bed for miles – Levi _still_ wasn't marrying him. _Period._ End of discussion. Over her dead body would she let that creep put a ring on Eren’s finger, because if he did, she’d probably never see her brother again! And if she _was_ lucky enough to see him, she’d probably see Eren and three other boys because Levi would suddenly decide that he wanted a polygamous relationship! Eren had his limits obviously, but Mikasa didn’t know where exactly Eren would draw the line. Anybody who’d do a weed and sit on someone’s face probably accepted a lot!

Lastly, she was never getting a boyfriend. Boys were obviously crazy about sex and she wasn’t letting anyone do that to her!

Interrupting her from her thoughts were Eren and Levi getting into the car, Eren taking his place in the middle and reaching out to ruffle her hair affectionately.

“’Kas, I’m shocked you’re not in the middle,” he said fondly, and Mikasa was momentarily worried when those butterflies of happiness didn’t erupt in her stomach.

“Yeah . . .”

“Brat’s finally recognizing who’s in charge here,” Levi said, jerking Eren back into his chest and smiling slyly at the eleven-year-old. “Knew you’d learn your place.”

 _THE DEVIL!!! HE IS TRULY THE DEVIL!!!_ she screamed in her mind, staring at Levi in absolute disbelief at the audacity he displayed.

“Knock it off, Levi,” Eren chuckled, easily removing himself from his boyfriend’s hold. “Mikasa, when we get home, it’s just going to be you and me, okay? I know I ignored you last night and I apologize for that, so when we get back, we’re going to do whatever you want.”

Now it was Eren she was staring at in disbelief. “Could we maybe . . . go to the zoo?”

Eren nodded. “Whatever you want.”

“And get ice cream?”

Another nod.

“And can I sleep in your bed?”

“’Kas, nothing is off limits!”

Mikasa beamed and opened her mouth one last time.

“But anything that has to do with hurting Levi _is,”_ Eren corrected, laughing when she immediately shut her mouth.

“Brat,” Levi scoffed with narrowed eyes. “It’s rude to think about hurting your brother’s future husband.”

“No!” Mikasa growled.

“Yes.”

“NO!!!!”

“Oh yeah. It’s happening. Now buckle up and take a nap so I can fondle your brother in peace.”

“STOP IT! DON’T TOUCH HIM! I’M SITTING IN THE MIDDLE!”

“No, you’re not!”

“YES, I AM! MOVE EREN!”

“You want to sit in the middle so bad?” Levi asked, and pulled Eren onto his lap. “There. It’s all yours.”

“NO! That’s not what I wanted!”

“Guys, come on,” Eren sighed, feeling defeated. “Can’t you two get along for the car ride home? You’ve argued this whole trip – all I’m asking for is a few hours of peace.”

“But –

“No,” Eren said, interrupting both of them. “I don’t want to hear it. Levi, let me go so I can sit in the middle.”

Levi looked greatly offended before releasing Eren so that he could act as the mediator once again.

“And Levi, please don’t talk about marriage in front of Mikasa. It really upsets her,” Eren added.

“She needs to grow up,” Levi scoffed. “As if I’m letting anyone else marry your freaky ass.”

“I knew it!!” Mikasa screamed. “I _knew_ that was all you wanted Eren for! Eren, he just wants your body!”

“Obviously I want the body I spent years training. Don’t be stupid.”

She gasped loudly, just in time for her parents to arrive and get into the car. And guess what? She _was_ going to let it go, but after that comment, she felt obligated to report Levi!

“Dad!” Mikasa said. “Levi just told me he spent years training Eren’s body and that’s why he’s going to marry him!”

“WHAT?!” yelled the man behind the wheel, actually turning around to stare Levi down. “How dare you?!”

“It was a joke, old man,” Levi said before sighing. “Calm your tits.”

“Calm my –?! Get out! Get out of my car!”

“We were so close to a pleasant ride home,” Eren groaned, leaning his head back against the seat. He closed his eyes in anguish. “Levi. Apologize.”

“Sorry,” Levi said, but without any emotion so that it didn’t mean anything.

“Say it right or else I’ll never marry you.”

“I humbly beseech you to offer me your forgiveness, Mr. Yeager.”

Mikasa raised a brow, confused as to why she was having to ask for _her_ apology from Levi. “What about me?”

Levi glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, coolly leaning back against the seat and getting comfortable. “Maybe if _you_ apologize to _me,_ I’ll let you be in the wedding.”

“THAT’S IT!”

And so, the journey home began, with Eren having to work even harder to keep Levi and Mikasa from fighting with each other. A part of him wondered if this was going to last forever, and he contemplated whether or not putting up with their bickering was really worth it . . . However, as he looked over at Mikasa’s innocent face and saw her smile at him, Eren was instantly reminded of her adorable attitude and unyielding devotion to him. And as he looked over at Levi’s handsome face, Eren could feel his heart race from the memories he'd made with his boyfriend on this trip, deciding that he could never make such pleasant memories with anyone else.

Who was he kidding? The two greatest loves of his life may have been mortal enemies, but he wouldn’t trade his life for anything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SO much fun to write! I can't believe it's over :')


End file.
